Loveless or Not
by Kasamoti
Summary: Neji and Sasuke are Geisha. NaruSasu, GaaNeji, SasoDei, ZabuHaku Disclaimer: Since people are morons. I dont own Naruto. If I did I would have no reasons to write fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Closing his eyes and sighing, for the forth time that night. Sasuke began to wonder why he hadn't run away when he was younger. Then he rememered briefly in the back of his mind, that if he had then he would've left Neji all alone. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to do something so cruel as to leave the lavender eyed boy behind. Closing his eyes for a moment, Sasuke continued his short walk home in his platform sandles. The heavy kimono weighing down on his thin shoulders, _'Why me?'_ Sasuke thought as he reached the okiha. His family had sold him in their money crisis, well not even a money crisis really. That was an excuse, his aniki found him to be a bother. So in wanting to please their oldest, Sasuke's family sold him to the okiha. Since well, he was far too attractive to be a common whore. Slipping out of the sandles, Sasuke walked up the stairs and into his room. Taking in the surroundings Sasuke saw Neji look up and smile softly at him.

"Sasuke-kun you were out awfully late tonight. Meet anyone?" Neji asked setting down the brush he had been using to tame his wonderfully long brunette hair with. Shaking his head Sasuke kneeled gracefully in front of the other boy. "I see, well bids on our mizuagi take place in two weeks you know. I'm not sure I like the idea of some old man touching me." Neji made a look of disgust at the thought, Sasuke shook his head grabbing a warm towel from the water basin beside the table they were sitting in front of.

"What's to think about really? It's going to happen wheather we like it or not. It's an inevitable part of becoming a full Geisha." Sasuke replied cooly, wiping the make-up off his face with the towel mechanically. Neji sighed tilting his head to the side, Sasuke was always so indifferent to such things. Picking up the brush Neji had layed down, Sasuke put the towel back in the water basin. Standing up briefly Sasuke moved behind Neji, and kneeled behind him smoothly. "Stop looking like a kicked puppy, you know it's true I was just stating fact." Sasuke said calmly hating the disappointed look on his friends face.

"I know, I just wish there was something more than all this." Neji spoke softly, as Sasuke began to gently brush the long hair into some kind of order. Neji began to relax at the feeling of having his hair brushed. "S-stop it Sasuke. Your making me sleepy." Sasuke smirked at this, watching as his friend tried to hold back a yawn.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm not doing anything Neji-kun." Sasuke replied in an all too sweet tone. A fiew minutes later. Tying the hair in a white ribbon, Sasuke had seemingly produced from out of no where. He layed his now sleeping friend on a pillow he had found cluttering the room.

-----

Yawning, Naruto looked over at his red-headed friend grinning. "I can't wait, till we get Kyoto! Do you know how many beautiful women are there?! Your bound to find someone you'll like." Naruto said, practically bouncing in his seat. Gaara simply rolled his eyes at the annoying blonde.

"Shut up Naruto. What if I don't like women?" Gaara asked irritatedly.

"Then we'll look for men!" Naruto replied, not fazed at all by Gaara's response.

"What if I'm asexual?"

"Not with me around you aren't." Replied the grinning blonde. Gaara just groaned in reply, he was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji woke up rubbing his eyes blearily, before looking over at Sasuke who was currently clutching to him. Neji grinned sadistically leaning closely to his friend's ear whispering softly, "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"GET UP!!!" Neji yelled quickly backing up afterwards, to avoid being hit by a startled Sasuke. The look on the other boys face was absolutely priceless, Neji couldn't prevent the laughter at the sight. Despite the fact that Sasuke was now glaring at him with murderous intent.

"Must you do that do that to me?" Sasuke grabbed the pillow they had been laying on, and proceeded to beat Neji in the head. (1) Then, very faintly, Sasuke stopped as he heard the sound of a door sliding open from downstairs. "Shit, go now before Haku, and Deidara come up here!" Sasuke said hastily, giving Neji a gentle push toward the door he stood swiftly. Nodding Neji stood before rushing to his room, closing both his and Sasuke's door silently behind him.

A few moments later the doors were re-open to reveal Haku at Sasuke's, and Deidara at Neji's. "Good evening Sasuke, did you sleep well?"Haku questioned, as both boys entered the rooms simultaniously, they shut the doors behind them for privacy.

"Good, and your own?" replied the raven haired boy, Haku made him nervous. He was like a mother, he always knew things, despite the fact you thought they were well hidden.

"And how was Neji's?" Haku smirked, knowing immediately they had spent the night together. Since Sasuke tensed ever so slightly at the mentioning.

"I'm not sure Aniki." (2) Sasuke replied, he could practically feel the grin on Haku's face burning a hole in his back. Haku shook his head at this, _'Why must he still attempt to lie?' _he thought to himself.

"Well today you must have your hair re-made, because if Neji had slept in his room. Like I already know he didn't. No use in lying to me Sasuke, then your hair would not be so messed up. Since you would've remembered to sleep on your takamakura." (3) Haku sighed running his hand through Sasuke's short hair. Nodding a bit Sasuke felt Haku start at the task of untying, and removing the many layers of his kimono.

"I am sorry Aniki. I wasn't thinking clearly." Sasuke replied, bowing his head and speaking softly.

"Everyone makes mistakes, it's alright, but please could you try not to for me." Haku said leaving the last layer of the kimono for Sasuke to remove. It was made of thin white silk with a thick collar, since the only thing ever showing of the last layer was the collar. Sasuke stood motionless while Haku sent one of the maids off with the kimono the short-haired boy had been wearing. As another brought one to them to dress in. At the arrival of the second kimono Sasuke stripped of the last layer, along with his tabis. (4)

-----

**Neji**

Standing in his considerably small room, Neji closed his eyes when he heard Deidara enter. A hand went through his tied hair smoothly, assessing what needed to be done to it. _'Sasuke must of tied it after I went to sleep.' _Neji briefly thought to himself, as he felt smooth hands removing his obi.

"You need your hair fixed. As does every other Geisha and Maiko in this house." Deidara mumbled under his breath, Neji took a deep breath. Deidara was in a bad mood today which meant going to the tea house alone tonight would be best. The lavender eyed boy said nothing though, as he watched the maid come into his room, with his ordinary street kimono. It consisted of only one layer, instead of many, and was solid white with a black obi.

As Deidara reached the last layer of the kimono, the maid picked up the rest before promptly leaving the room. "Are you going out with Sasori later?" Neji questioned in a soft tone, hoping to brighten Deidara's mood. Fortunately for him, it worked. He was rewarded with a bright smile as he stripped of his tabis, and nagajuban. (5) Pulling on his street kimono and clean tabis, Neji listened as Deidara chatted happily about Sasori. Once Deidara secured the obi, he shook his blonde hair lightly in disinterest before leaving Neji's room to go into his own.

-----

**Naruto & Gaara**

Gaara sighed as his overly energetic blonde friend, pratically bounced in excitement. At what you ask? Well Gaara was trying to figure out the same thing, if only Naruto would calm the hell down. "Who are we meeting again?" Gaara asked again, hoping to catch what the blonde said this time around.

"My friend, Zabuza. He is supposed to show us where we can meet all the attractive men or women. He became a danna of this gorgeous Geisha. What was her name again?... Oh yeah! Haku was her name, yeah that's it!" Naruto exclaimed, making Gaara roll his eyes.

_'Where does one person get all this energy from?'_ Gaara thought to himself before the name 'Haku' clicked in his head. "You mean the Ice Prince? That's a guy baka, a very beautiful one mind you, but a guy none the less." Gaara stated shaking his head at his moronic friend.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?! Anyway, how do you know?" Naruto screeched at the thought, causing Gaara to believe one of his ear drums had busted.

"Yes moron, I am quite serious. I know this because my sister used to drag me to Geisha shows, he happened to be the star of one. So Temari sat and babbled on and on about how a guy could be so beautiful." Gaara explained dully, before seeing a tall man step behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. In reaction to this Naruto let a small squeel of shock out.

"Zabuza!" screeched the blonde before glomping the dark-haired man.

"Hello Naruto. How have you been, and who is your friend here?" Zabuza questioned calmly, before prying Naruto from himself.

"Great! My moody friend over here is Gaara. Gaara this is Zabuza, by the way I wanted to know. "Is it true Haku is a boy?" Naruto asked blatantly, successfully catching Zabuza off guard for a moment.

"Yes. Yes he is." Zabuza replied with a slight hint of amusment in his voice.

"I see, well do you know where we'll be able to find anyone to keep us entertained for awhile?" Naruto asked excitedly. Zabuza just about died at how stupid the boy could be.

"Naruto we're in the center of the hamanachi. (6) There is more than enough _entertainment_ I would think." Zabuza sighed, before continuing. "Haku is supposed to meet me at the Red Moon Teahouse. I suppose I could stop by the okiha and request he bring the two new Maiko with him. You do remember where the Red Moon is right Naruto?" getting a nod in reply Zabuza smiled ever so faintly. "See you at 8 p.m. then." with that he turned and made his leave.

"Oh I can't wait! What about you Gaara?" the blonde turned and smiled happily at his red-headed friend. Who just continued watching him dully, not even bothering with a reply he quickly turned and left. "Hey wait for me Gaara!" yelled Naruto as he proceeded to chase after Gaara.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji winced for the forth time in mere minutes. He was currently going through the pain staking process of having his hair made into perfection. _'How do Haku and Deidara sit through this without even so much as a flinch?'_ Neji thought, before feeling the comb rake through his hair once again.

After being dragged to the hair place (1) by their anikis, Deidara and Haku gave the hairstylests the styles each of them were to get. _'Lucky Sasuke! He never had long, he doesn't go through as much pain.'_ Neji shot a glare at Sasuke, who despite the fact he didn't have as much hair. Still felt that slight displeasure at having hot wax drug through his hair. (2)

When the hair stylests finished several hours later, Haku was left with a neat chignon and two long bangs left down on the sides of his face. (3) Sasuke's hair was spiked in the back also had his bangs hanging to the side of his face. Deidara's hair was a high pony-tail, with hair covering his left eye. Neji's hair was tied high with his own braided hair, and what flowed from the pony-tail was in tiny micro braids. (4)

"You look good Neji." Sasuke stated silently, making the other boy blush a bright red.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. It was all Aniki's doing though." Neji replied politely, since they were in public they had to watch their words. In hamanachi, gossip was common and one slip up meant career doom for a young maiko.

"Of coarse, we all look good. It's to be expected from Geisha to look their best." Haku said, leading them out into the streets to walk home. Once at the okiha, they were greeted by one of the maids who was also a young Geisha in training.

He bowed low in respect of his elders before speaking silently, "Haku-san, your danna was here earlier. He requested you bring Sasuke, and Neji with you tonight. He said if you wanted he would fully compensate you for their time." With that said the little maiko rushed off to finish any chores that need be done.

"Deidara, do you mind if I borrow your otouto for the night? I was given tickets to a sumo match tonight that I did not plan to use anyway, you and Sasori could go. I know how he takes pleasure in watching matches." Haku asked, after turning to the blounde. All that filled Deidara's head was the thought of pleasing his danna, so nodding eagerly as he followed Haku to his room. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other questioningly before following suit and going to their own room to apply their make-up.

-----

**Gaara & Naruto**

"Hey Gaara, what do you think they'll look like?" Naruto asked, he was currently lying on the floor boredly staring at ceiling. Whilst Gaara sat in a chair across the room, reading a book and completely acting uninterested.

"I don't really care Naruto." the red-head stated, before flipping another page in his book. Naruto groaned in response. "Honestly Naruto I don't see why you have such an interest in my lack of interest in love or sex."

Naruto pouted, "I don't like seeing you unhappy, and I was hoping if you found someone you like. If even a little you'd be, you know. Happier." Naruto looked at the ground sadly, tracing small patterns in the wood. Gaara sighed at this, putting his book down he looked over at Naruto.

"Do you really think it would make a difference?" he asked, his voice growing weary and tired. Naruto smiled at the tiny shimmer of hope, presented to him in that one sentence. Despite Gaara's insomnia, he hardly ever sounded tired. When he did though it meant his resolve was crumbling, which only seemed to happen in the presence of the idiot blonde.

-----

**A/N**

1. Once again I have no clue what it's called, but when I find out I'll give you the name people.  
2. Ok, yeah they didn't have the modernized hair gel we got today. And wax lasted long, and looked good too.  
3. If you have no clue what Im talking about it just Haku's regular hairstyle, which is actually traditional for maiko in their first steps of training to wear.  
4. Think of Lulu from 'Final Fantasy X', just without the Kanzashi in her hair.

Thank you all who have reviewed. And sorry the chapters are so short, if they were longer I wouldn't post as often and would get bored with this story.

-Yuri


	4. Chapter 4

Closing his eyes, Sasuke picked up the bamboo brush from the dish. He was currently naked from the waste up, the top half of his kimono pooling around his legs. Re-opening his eyes, Sasuke watched carefully as he draged the sticky rice paste across his skin.

Resulting in making him look paler than he already looked, he covered his face, and a little on his shoulders where the kimono would show. It went on his chest, and also back, only a small bit of fless on the back of his neck was left unconvered, the uncolored skin was in the shape of a 'W'. (1)

Putting down the bamboo brush, he picked up a lighter fluffier brush from the container holding the white powder used to make his make up. (2) The brush was the lightly draged across his skin, to absorb any moisture left in the paste. After making the charcoal, he began the tedious work of applying it to his eyebrows, and the edges of his eyelids.

Finally, laying the charcoal stick back into the make-up box, he applied blush around his eyes. _'Applying make-up takes so damn long.'_ Sasuke thought to himself for a moment, before he realizing the maid bringing in the hot suger. He only noted this briefly as he picks up the paint brush, painting his pouty lips a violent red. After the steam disappeared from the top of the suger he pulled the brush sitting inside and painted over the red leaving a shine across his lips. (3)

"Sasuke-kun are you ready?" Haku asked entering the room, getting a nod in reply. Waving slightly into the room, the maid's moved inside quickly. Bringing with them boxes filled with his kimono and any accessories. Haku stepped forward opening the first box, as Sasuke let his outside kimono drop to the floor. Haku began to redress him, pulling on the light silk tying it the color colored with real light blue.

"Who's dressing Neji?" Sasuke asked silently, as they pulled on the heavy kimono. It was dark blue with little red and black fans covering the bottom.

"Deidara, of coarse." Haku replied, before kneeling gracefully on the floor opening up a small box's with different kanzashi inside. (4) The maids pulled out the obi, begining the process of tying it on Sasuke. Sasuke made a small gasping noise as they pulled it on as tight as possible. After they were done, they packed up the boxes and left the room, taking all but the kanzashi boxes. "Which one?" Haku asked with a smile, holding up two different flowered kanzashi.

"The purple one, it will definately look better on you." Sasuke replied before turning to the full body mirror eyeing himself. _'A year later and I'm still amazed that it's really me looking back.'_ Sasuke thought before turning back to Haku and kneeling in front of him. Taking the kanzashi from Haku's hand he gently pushed it into place on the left side of his bun. Then pulling out the two smaller ones he placed them criss cross on the right side. "There, perfect. Your danna will be amazed." Sasuke complimented, causing the other boy to blush, which wasn't really visible because of the make-up.

"Thank you." Haku replied before gracefully standing, Sasuke immediately followed suit. As they both made thier way to Neji's room Deidara passed by in his best kimono. A small smile on his face, both boys knew why. He loved his danna more than he would ever allow himself to admit. Haku smiled secretively knowing exactly how the blonde felt.

Just as they reached his room, Neji stepped out wearing an all white kimono. Also in white, which barely stood out, were embroidered white designs. While on his obi were black yin-yangs, smiling softly he approached the other two boys. "Are we leaving now?" getting a nod in response he followed the other two boys as they slipped downstairs.

Sliding into their sandals they began their walk to the tea house.

-----

**Naruto & Gaara**

Gaara glared as Naruto fidgeted with nervous energy. "Calm down Naruto."

"I am calm." The blonde replied, jumping slightly as Zabuza enter the private room.

"Calm huh?" Gaara asked mokingly, making Naruto shoot the red-head a glare.

"That's right!" Naruto said defiantly, both ignoring Zabuza as he took a seat at one end of the table. Sitting across from Garra with Naruto inbetween the two.

"Naruto is easily excited." Zabuza explained to the red- head who was currently about to viscously murder Naruto.

"Yes I know, and even with spending all this time with him, I am still not used to it. I highly doubt I ever will be." Gaara replied boredly, as he looked at his watch. "It appears that we arrived early."

"It's ok most of the time Haku does too, but seeing as he is bringing two maiko he will probably arrive late for once." Zabuza replied smoothly, before reaching over and punching the blonde boy in the head. "Calm the hell down!" he yelled while Naruto nursed his injured head.

"You two are so mean to me!" Naruto pouted, but his at least his fidgeting had stopped.

-----

**A/N**  
Check for the author note, it's not hard to navigate and Im normally under the first page I update so damn often on there.


	5. Chapter 5

Haku smiled happily as they approached the tea house. Zabuza met with him about once a week, normally in private. His friend must be important, especially if he was paying all this money and interupting their _alone_ time. A waitress greeted them at the door with a smile, once they got close enough, with a low bow she proceeded to show them to the private room after they slipped off their sandals.

Haku giggled softly as he approached the room hearing the arguing coming from inside. _'This sounds like fun it's definatly going to be fun.'_ Haku thought silently, to himself as the waitress opened the door. The men inside instantly calmed themselves. All three suppresed their bouts of laughter at the group, Naruto was still nursing his head. While both Zabuza and Gaara had triumphant looks on their faces.

_'Oh he's hot.'_ Neji thought taking in the appearence of the red-head. Bright red hair, pale pale skin, alluring jade green eyes, _'And no eyebrows?'_ Neji thought briefly, before gracefully taking a seat next to Gaara. Sasuke slid next to Naruto, while Haku introduced the two. Zabuza did the same introducing Gaara and Naruto. Nodding Haku took a seat next to his danna.

"Dobe, why did you to get hit?" Sasuke asked with a grin, as he poured Naruto's tea.

"Hey! Did you just insult me?! Are Geisha supposed to do that?!" Naruto yelled, his head shooting up as he glared at Sasuke.

"No their not, but I'm not a Geisha. I'm a maiko." Sasuke replied smuggly, taking in Naruto's appearance. _'Blonde hair? Where's that come from? He's definately japanese, but where'd the blonde hair come from? His eyes are such a bright blue it feels like I could get lost.'_ at those thoughts the dark haired boy quickly diverted his eyes away from Naruto.

Naruto puffed up at Sasuke's response looking away from him in defiance, and while Haku found it all too amusing. He found that Naruto was right, and even maiko had to follow regular Geisha traditions. "Sasuke." he reprimanded softly, yet threateningly. Sasuke needed to hear no more than his name to bow his head in apology.

"I am sorry, aniki." Sasuke replied, making Naruto snicker. In response to being laughed at Sasuke's anger flared up, but he held it inside as to not get reprimanded again.

"Naruto!" Zabuza said loudly to get the blondes attention, which he did, Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. "Stop prevoking him!"

Neji was oblivious to the whole thing, as he was still staring at Gaara shyly through long lashes. When the red-head moved just slightly, he caught the red kanji that said love on Gaara's forehead. Neji wondered for a moment why Gaara had it, but quickly diverted his attention away from the other boy. Sake was brought in and sat in front of Gaara just then, seperate from the tea the others had.

Reaching over Neji picked up the bottle and poured some in the small dish for Gaara to drink, who in turn looked over and stared at him for a moment. "It's customary for Geisha to pour your drink for you, havn't you ever been to celebrations with Geisha around?" Neji inquired softly, Gaara shook his head tensely still staring at the drink. Naruto noticed how tense Gaara seemed and looked at the red-head who seemed caught up in his own thoughts.

"Gaara--" Naruto started, before being interrupted by Gaara standing stiffly and quickly leaving the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Neji asked, looking over at Naruto who also shook his head in reponse staring at the open door. "I see." Neji said softly to himself before standing gracefully before making his way to follow the other boy. Haku grabbed Neji's hand softly to stop him before he left the room, "I'll be fine." Neji reassured him before putting on his sandals and leaving the tea house.

Sasuke sighed, "He's so stubborn." shaking his head Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, but opted to say nothing instead of something rude.

Zabuza looked over at Haku, who looked worried, placing a finger under his chin Zabuza tilted Haku's face towards his own. "Do not worry he will be fine. Naruto, your friend wouldn't hurt him right?" Zabuza asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"No, I don't think he would. He's probably just confused." Naruto replied, and Zabuza looked back at his lovely Geisha.

"See, he will be fine." the tall man consoled, Haku nodded a bit in return.

"Hey Sasuke--" Naruto started, looking over at the dark haired boy getting a "Hn?" in response he continued. "--why are you the only Geisha I've ever seen with short hair?" at the question, Sasuke looked at the blonde strangely while also touching his hair self consciously.

"I--" he paused in thought before continuing, "--I am, unique." looking down Sasuke suddenly felt very self-conscious. Sasuke's thin hands began to grip tightly at the front of his kimono, Haku watched Sasuke closely and his discomfort. He was begining to feel an increasing want to leave before anything else unexpected happened. Haku's distress was quickly quelled though, as Sasuke regained his composure smiled slightly. "Do you really think I should grow it long Naruto-sama?"(1) for a moment Naruto was taken aback from the sudden change of attitude, but he recovered quickly.

"Umm... well no, not really. I think it looks good the way it is, I don't really like long hair." Naruto replied happily, making Sasuke blush such a shade of red that he was almost positive it could be seen through the white make-up.

-----

**Neji & ??**

Neji walked outside, looking up and down the poorly lit streets. "Gaara-sama?" he called out into the night. Catching a glimpse of something moving in an ally he moved towards it. (2) "Gaara-sama?" he called again to a figure shrouded in the darkness of the alley, as he stepped closer it moved further in. Neji followed close behind, until he reached a small brightly lit enclosure. Neji shielded his eyes from the light for a moment until his eyes unjusted to the light.

Looking around he realized he hadn't been following the red-head, but instead someone else. "I'm sorry I mistaked you for someone else." Neji appologized, before turning to leave only to feel a pair of arms wrap his abdoman and pull him back into the enclosure. "Hey let go!" Neji yelled kicking and punching the man, whatever part he could which didn't seem to help all that much. (3)

Letting out a small "Omph." as he was pushed against a wall Neji tried to push the man away from him. "Stop, I want to leave!" he tried again, but in vain as the kimono was being roughly pushed off his shoulders. He attempted to scream only to be silenced by a hand being placed over his mouth.  
_'Someone please help me.'_ Neji thought, hoping that someone, anyone would come to his rescue as he began to tremble.

-----

**Gaara**

From his small hiding spot Gaara sought relief from his thoughts. Only for the silence to bring upon even more, he knew Naruto wouldn't let anything happen to him. So why freak out so bad??

Trying to shake the thoughts flooding his mind he heard a someone yell not far away. _'What the hell?'_ Gaara thought for a moment before standing from his spot. Moments later there was a small scream, he decided to head in the direction of the noise. _'At the very least I'll be able to relieve some stress.'_ he thought with a small sadistic smile.

As he approached the area with caution he saw a spikey hair man pressed against someone else, hand over their mouth. He couldn't see the person against the wall but he reconized the other one. _'Kidoumaru?'_ without a second thought, Gaara withdrew his wakizashi (4) from it's sheath. Sneaking behind the man who was currently occupied Gaara quickly brought the wakizashi to the man throat. "Goodnight." (5) he wispered before dragging the blade across Kidoumaru's throat swiftly.

The blood in turn sprayed onto the person pinned against the wall. Gaara looked up to see who after letting the body drop to the ground. _'Neji?_ said boy was standing flat against the wall still, trembling slightly. Wiping the blade clean on his shirt before re-sheathing it Gaara stepped closer to him. "You should get cleaned up." Gaara spoke softly before touching the blood staining the the kimono without thought. "I'll replace this for you." Neji nodded numbly at the words his eyes wide.

-----

**A/N**  
1. Sama - depending on weather the person is male or female. It means Mr. or Ms.  
2. Ok people I need to smack you if you didn't know where that was leading.  
3. Unlike in the actual Naruto story line, Neji & Sasuke have no fighting skill so this was the best he could do.  
4. Wakizashi, is in a set of samurai swords, the smallest one.  
http://i26. I will explain this later, it does have relevance. And if I dont youll probably forget about it anyways.

Ok so this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Now review people, because you know reviews fuel my insanity. And more insanity means more chapters for you all. I don't care if you flame me anymore. Just don't be too damn harsh.

-Yuri


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara grabbed Neji's hand since the shocked boy didn't seem like he would be moving anytime soon. Not on his own at least, so with that he proceeded to drag the long haired boy behind him. "Stay." Gaara gave the soft command before moving out of the ally and over to the tea house. After whispering something Neji couldn't make out in the waitresses ear she nodded and left.

Returning to Neji's side, Gaara grabbed his hand again and led him through ally's and back streets. As to not get caught a bloody mess, although Neji was the only bloody one. Once reaching a certain house, in the middle of, Neji didn't know where. Gaara entered the back door of a small home filled with puppets, at the sound of the door being slammed open a brunette with an oddly painted face drawing out a sword ready to attack. At the sight of the red-head though he instantly calmed.

"Gaara, what are you doing here? And with a Geisha no less?" the brunette asked staring at the  
blood stained kimono, "Nevermind, take him upstairs. He looks about Temari's size." he said not needing an answer as he sat back down to making his 'dolls'. Nodding though Gaara went up the steps to a room filled with different kinds of zankashi.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Neji inquired quietly, his head bowed as he had spoken for the first time in hours.

"To get you all cleaned up. Plus, I don't think you want to return in a bloodied kimono." Gaara replied searching the closets and the different boxes in them before pulling out a kimono.

Picking up a random zankashi, Neji stared at the delicate craftmanship. _'How much would one of these cost?'_ he thought idly to himself. Laying the box with the kimono in it on the bed Gaara looked over at the at the zankashi in Neji's hands.

"You like that?" Gaara questioned, opening the the box to reveal a beautiful bright red kimono with pink cherry blossoms that seemingly floated across the silk.

Neji nodded a bit, looking at the kimono. _'That looks exspensive too. Are they rich?'_

As if reading Neji's mind, Gaara began speaking again, "My sister Temari makes kanzashi, like the one your holding. Which by the way, wouldn't look good on you. This is her's but she's never wore it. Wouldn't look good on her anyway. She makes good money selling kanzashi, so she buys new kimono's all the time." Gaara stated calmly before walking back into the closet. At Gaara's words Neji put the kanzashi down sadly.

"I see." he replied his hand ghosting across the silk. Gaara returned quickly carrying a much smaller box this time, reaching over he pulled the kanzashi out of Neji's hair and tossed them to the floor. Neji watched wide eyes as the poor things broke. Without saying a thing he began untying the strings to Neji's obi, causing the long haired boy to panic. "No!" he yelled softly holding his kimono tightly to his body and curling into himself.

Just then the brunette from downstairs appeared in the doorway, in his hands were a rag and bucket of warm water. "Stop it Gaara your frightening the poor boy. Go shoo, don't you know they're not supposed to undress in front of anyone but they're older siblings, and maids." Gaara shook his head dully, before glancing at Neji one last time who was trembling once again before taking his leave.

Shaking his head, the brunette approached Neji and place a finger under his chin, he lifted Neji's face to look at him. "It's ok now, go sit on the bed. I'm Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. He's a little awkward so you'll have to excuse him." Kankuro explained setting the bucket down, dipping the rag inside then wringing it out. Handing it to Neji who had sat down, he watched silently as all the make-up and blood was washed off. Every now and again the rag was rinsed in the small bucket.

"Could you leave please?" Neji spoke softly, his trembling had ceased. Kankuro nodded before getting up and leaving, taking the rag and bucket with him. Once the door shut, he stripped of his clothing replace them with the fresh red kimono. The obi, matching the kimono only white with the pink cherry blossoms. There was even new tabi at the bottom of the box, opening a smaller box there was a matching red and pink zankashi. (1)

Placing the kanzashi neatly in his hair Neji headed downstairs, Gaara was sitting at the table with Kankuro watching him fashion a new doll boredly. "I am done. Can I go back to the okiya please?" Neji requested while looking at the floor, Gaara took in the sight a strange feeling stiring in his stomach. He of coarse just assumed it was hunger.

Nodding Gaara stood and moved towards the front door, where Neji's sandals had been neatly placed by who he wasn't sure. Neji bowed toward Kankuro, "It was nice to meet you Kankuro-sama." he said before turning and walking to the front door. Slipping into his sandals Neji went outside with Gaara who led him to the address Neji gave him.

Feeling his body waver a bit, Neji suddenly felt so very tired. Shaking his head Neji tried to shake the feeling off but to no avail. So he opted for tugging on Gaara's sleeve instead, who stopped and turned his attention before the yound maiko promptly passed out into his arms.

Lifting the long hair boy bridal style, Gaara continued the walk to the okiya. Something stirring in his stomach again as he looked at the sleeping boy. _'Damn hunger.'_ Gaara thought to himself. (2)

-----

**Naruto & Sasuke**

Haku, Zabuza, and Sasuke watched curiosity as the waitress came into the room and whispering into Naruto's ear. The waitress left when Naruto nodded in response. Standing abruptly, Naruto stretched his back making a loud pop in the process. "Well sorry to leave you all so soon, but I've got some important business to attend to." Naruto smiled brightly, a sight that could make the sun envious.

Zabuza stood following Naruto out of the room where neither Haku or Sasuke could hear they're words. After a moment Zabuza returned looking a bit more concerned than Naruto had. "What's wrong?" Haku pryed a bit, Zabuza sighed looking at the ceiling for a moment before looking over at Haku and replying.

"Your little maiko friend won't be returning until late tonight, it seems Gaara had to take him to get cleaned up." Zabuza explained, Haku and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"What for?" asked Sasuke, looking between Haku and Zabuza.  
"Well it seems your friend was about to be murdered, and/or raped. By a criminal named Kidoumaru, so Gaara took him out. Then took Neji to get cleaned up." Zabuza replied smoothly before continuing, "Naruto just went to clean up the mess."

Sasuke and Haku both looked a bit panicked, "We should head back to the okiya." Haku spoke up, before standing Sasuke following close behind. As they both slipped into their sandals, Zabuza wrapped his arms around Haku leaning close to the shorter mans ear whispering.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice." Haku replied leaning back against the strong chest a bit, before pushing away and starting his walk home.

-----

**Naruto**

Naruto sighed looking at the bloody mess strewn across the ally. "Couldn't be neater about things could you Gaara?" Naruto mumbled to himself, placing a hand on his hip thinking for a moment. (3) After a moment he began to clean up the mess Gaara had left, silently cursing the red-head the whole time.

-----

**A/N**  
1. http://i26. Ok if your anything like the morons I know in real life, you really thought Gaara was hungry.

Oh Im so happy! People reviewed, and yeah to anyone who asked. I will be be doing a chapter, if not more, on Deidara and Sasori. I just gotta read more on the two. Also I would love to draw what they look like, but you know when I started writing, my drawing skills fricken deteriorated! I feel like crying now.

-Yuri


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back to the okiya was in silence as Haku figeted nervously, he was worried if Neji would get back safe. If not it would be his head, for Deidara and mother. (1) One of the younger maiko greeted them at the door, Sasuke was in the process of removing his sandals. Zabuza grabbed Haku wrist to stop him from following, turning to see what Haku was doing Zabuza waved the boy off to tell him to go inside. Nodding, Sasuke continued to his room.

After Sasuke had left Zabuza proceeded to drag Haku to the side of the okiya where it was darker. "Zabuza?" Haku whispered into the night air as he felt his body being pressed against a wall.

"Worry does not look good on you." Zabuza replied softly, before leaning down and capturing sweet pouting lips with his own. Haku melted a bit under the kiss, despite the fact it was only chaste. Reluctantly Haku pushed the other away before attempting to make his way back to the illuminated streets.

Wrapping his arms around Haku shoulders, Zabuza pulled him back. "Z-Zabuza-san, I have to go." Haku said trying to leave, but to no avail as he was just held in place anyway.

"No one can see us Haku, there is no need for formalitys." (1) he replied, placing feather light kisses along the smaller boys painted neck. Closing his eyes and sighing a bit, Haku tilted his head to the side to allow the other man better access.

"Yes I know, but please Zabuza wait. Just two more weeks and Sasuke will no longer be a maiko, then I won't be needed to watch him constantly. Then I'll be able to most, if not all my time with you." Haku spoke softly, Zabuza stopped once he reached the bottom of Haku's ear.

"I am growing tired of waiting though." Zabuza let out a low growl of displeasure, smiling softly Haku turned in his arms.

"I know, but please. For me?" Haku begged slightly placing s soft hand on Zabuza's face. Nodding a bit reluctantly, Zabuza released Haku, letting the boy return to the okiya. Giving the tall man a small smile Haku turned and left.

-----

**Deidara**

Stepping into the okiya and removing his sandals, Deidara let the young maiko waiting up for him to go to bed. Heading up the stairs he opened Neji's door to ask how the night went, only to find that his otouto was no where to be found. Shutting the door, he walked over to Sasuke's room, seeing the boy sleeping peacefully, Deidara growled softly. Shutting that door also he made his way down the stairs and into Haku's room who was still sitting up.

"Where the hell is Neji?!" Deidara hissed, Haku looked up at the pissed blonde but didn't respond. "I'll repeat myself then, what did you do with my otouto?! Because I'm sure you were supposed to take care of him  
in my place. Yet Neji is no where to be found!" Deidara spoke harshly, but Haku watched unflinchingly.

"One of the patrons is bringing him home." Haku explained, making Deidara glare at him.

"Why didn't he come home with you?!" the blonde asked, or well yelled.

"He wandered off." Haku replied watching Deidara silently.

"You were supposed to watch him."

"I was, he said he would be fine. He wanted to apologize to the patron for upsetting him." Haku tried again, but alas it didn't work.

"He's a maiko, you don't listen to him! You--" Deidara yelled, before being cut off by a knock on the front door of the okiya. Ignoring Deidara's previous rant, Haku stood silently and moved to the front door opening it. Deidara was following close behind, fully intent on finishing his rant when whoever it was left.

The rant unfortunately, was cut off by the sight Neji being held in the arms of a red-head, not much different than Deidara's danna. "He fainted on the walk home." the red head replied before anyone even asked. "Where is his room?" he continued, breaking Deidara out of his slight trance.

"You cant--" Deidara started before being cut off by a dark glare.

"Can either one of you carry him?" Gaara asked, both boys shook their heads in respose. "Well then it's settled, where's his room?" Gaara repeating before Deidara started walking up the steps, leading Gaara to Neji's room. Once getting Neji settled, Gaara left the okiya without saying another word. Deidara wondered why Neji was wearing a different kimono.

Opting to ask him about it in the morning, Deidara walked back down the stairs to see the front door shut and locked. Also that Haku had gone to bed. _'Yes, I will wait till morning.'_ Deidara thought to himself heading to his own room.

-----

**Naruto**

Standing next to a well, Naruto pulled up another bucket of cold water before dousing himself with it. The blood that had been clinging to his body washing into the grass. Dipping back inside the water Naruto repeated this process several times, until all the blood was washed off him. Until he considered himself, 'clensed'. Once this process was finished Naruto walked back to the small hotel him and Gaara were staying at.

-----

**A/N**  
1. Any thing added to the end of someones name, is a formality.

Haha... ok people make a point about Neji walking randomly into an ally, but you know what. Thats why it's dramatic irony. We knew, he didn't. Plus hardly ever did Geisha get raped or molested in flower districts. So it's not that unbelievable for them to fall into something like that. sticks out my tongue all the evil critics before hiding from the flying objects Anyways as I was saying, anything like that normally happened in places like red light districts.

-Yuri


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke walked into Neji's room when morning came, he had woken up early that morning before everyone else. So quietly sneaking into Neji's room he saw the boy sitting already awake. He was currently staring blankly at his hands, completely mixed up in his own thoughts he didn't realize Sasuke entering the room.

Sasuke took in the new red kimono, and the also new red kanzashi sitting on the floor next to the long haired boy. "Neji?" Sasuke started softly, sliding next to the boy smoothly as he was successfully startled from the trance. Neji looked over at Sasuke with expressionless lavender eyes. "Neji, is everything ok?" he asked, slightly startled by the lack of emotion. Sasuke placed a hand on the other boys face, making Neji flinch in response. "What happened last night?" he continued, since he got no answer from the other two questions. 

Looking away from Sasuke and back at his hands, Neji thought for another moment before replying shakily. "That guy Gaara yesterday. He killed someone, I mean he protected me. I don't know Sasuke, it happened so fast. One moment, I thought I might get raped. Then the next there was blood everywhere." Neji spoke quietly, his thin frame trembling almost violently. "I felt safe, and scared, and confused."

After listening for a moment, Sasuke opted for wrapping his arms around the other maiko. Thankfully Neji didn't give any resistance as he collapsed onto Sasuke, small tears escaping his eyes soaking through Sasuke's thick kimono. Neji felt a hand gently rubbing is back as to calm him down. "Where'd you get the kimono and zankashi?" Sasuke asked picking up the zankashi, inspecting the beautiful red and pink flowers.

"Oh, well Gaara gave them to me as a gift, to replace the other kimono and zankashi he ruined." Neji explained, his hand running across the smooth silk before he pushed away from Sasuke gently. Trying to regain his composure. Smiling softly Sasuke reached over and wiped the stray tears off Neji's face.

"Come on, we should go downstairs for breakfast." Sasuke said standing from the floor and moving over to Neji's door, nodding a bit Neji stood, following Sasuke out of the room. Leaving it open so the maid's could straighten up while they were gone. Walking down the stairs they both entered the room used for eating and other such things, like arrangments for danna.

Sitting down next to each other, Sasuke and Neji grabbed a bowl of rice before picking up their chopsticks and eating slowly. (1) Haku and Deidara joined them moments later, mother though never joined them since she was always taking care, of bills, exspenses and such.

After they were done eating in silence, Sasuke and Neji headed upstairs to change.

-----

**Neji & Deidara**

Deidara entered Neji's room cautiously, to see Neji sitting re-dressed in an emerald green kimono, with little white patterns covering the bottom, and fading out as the the top. (2) His obi was designed in generally the same way, only it was white with green designs.

His make-up, as Deidara noted, had been re-applied. "Neji--" Deidara started before being cut off promptly.

"You want to know what happened too?" Neji asked, looking up and Deidara who nodded in return. Neji smiled softly at his aniki before patting the spot next to himself. Deidara moved and sat next to Neji, looking down for a moment Neji recalled the nights events telling Deidara every part. Who in turn just sat and absorbed it all.

-----

**Haku & Sasuke**

Haku and Sasuke walked down the street idly talking to each other about random things, for some reason Haku swore this would be better for him in future business. Like showing off the merchandise or whatever, Sasuke didn't really get it but this always felt like this was more of a recreation time.

Nodding a bit at whatever Haku had just explained, (3) Sasuke turned his head to reply not realizing someone stepping in front of him.

Looking up as Sasuke realized Haku had stopped, and well there was a shadow looming over him. "Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke greeted with a low growl, this man made his skin feel slimey.

"Oh how nice it is to see you again Sasuke." Orochimaru said in mock happiness, making it sound as if their meeting had been an accident. When in all actuality, Sasuke knew the man had been stalking him since the day they first met.

"Well me and Haku must leave now." Sasuke said through clenched teeth only to have his path blocked once again, couldn't he get the hint and leave him the hell alone?!

Haku on the other hand watched the scene in slight distress, mother had told him that Orochimaru was very rich to target him for Sasuke. Honestly though he didn't think the man would like Sasuke _that_ much. At the most he was hoping for was someone to become Sasuke's mutual danna. _'It's all my fault Sasuke's stalked.'_ Haku thought to himself, before trying to come up with a way to intervene.

-----

**Naruto**

After talking to Gaara last night, Naruto hoped that Sasuke and Neji would be able to come to places where they were again. _'Gaara really is too socially awkward for his own good.'_ Naruto thought to himself before continuing his stroll through the hamanachi.

Which reminded him, he should stop by Kankuro's house and drag Gaara back out into the world. Only to attempt at social interaction one more time. Your supposed to get better at social interaction the more you attempted it. For some reason though, Naruto couldn't imagine the psychotic red-head ever having _good_ social skills. Shrugging it off Naruto turned the corner only to see the sexy maiko from the last night.

_'Who is he talking to though?'_ Naruto thought to himself for a moment, taking in the look of discomfort on the raven haired boy. Deciding on a last minute bright idea, Naruto decided to intervene. "Hey Sasuke!" the boy yelled obnoxiously at the maiko, who turned and looked at him a bit shocked. Running over to the short-haired boy Naruto assessed the man standing in front of Sasuke.

"Oh! Orochimaru-sama, meet Naruto-sama he's promised to be Sasuke's danna. When he's a full Geisha of coarse." Haku quickly intervened seeing his opritune moment. As to make sure Naruto didn't open his big mouth and ruin the moment Haku inched close to Naruto. Pressing a small pressure point in Naruto's back as a warning, Haku watched a displease look cross Orochimaru's face before he dismissed himself.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled once the creepy man was gone. "What the hell was that for?!" Naruto glared at Haku who only sighed in relief.

"I was making sure you didn't say anything different, ever since Orochimaru has met Sasuke he's been quite persistent--" Sasuke cut Haku off in his explanation, looking at Naruto with dark weary eyes.

"He stalks me." Sasuke stated dully before continuing his walk with Haku, Naruto following close behind.

Stopping, Haku allowed Sasuke to continue on the walk and sort through his own thoughts. Reaching out, Haku grabbed hold of Naruto's arm stopping him.  
"Naruto-kun, you wish to see Sasuke again. Correct?" Haku pryed smoothly, Naruto nodded in response before being handed a ticket. "Well then show up here, the directions are on the back." Haku explained, before walking off to catch up with Sasuke who had just realized Haku wasn't with him any longer.

Staring at the ticket for a moment Naruto forgot his surroudings, _'What could it really hurt?'_ Naruto thought to himself before heading towards Kankuro's home in a daze.

-----

**A/N**  
1. Yeah of coarse they can afford better food, but I think it's like the fear the Geisha might get fat. Meh... whatever.  
2. No this is not a Gai or Lee thing, it's more like I'm running out of colors.  
3. Yeah that's right Im not writing out what was said, it's not important.

Alright... Im so glad I had so many thoughts filling my head. I think I can get one more chapter out of my lovely beta before she kills me for the overkill. I told you reviews really do fuel my insanity, and trust me. Insanity is good for my creative spirit. And really if you wanna know why I did whatever I did, email me. I dont bite... well... not much.

-Yuri


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto slammed his hands on the table sighing in frustration, "Why not?!" he yelled for the forth time in two minutes.

"Because Naruto I don't see the reasoning behind going to such events, it's a waste of time." Gaara yelled back glaring at Naruto, who seemed uneffected by Gaara's glares.

"Yeah well, your going to be wasting your time then, because my precious Gaara-kun you need to attain social skills." Naruto glared equally as hard as Gaara. Kankuro, who had at sometime during the argument going on his house. Had just returned to see the two boys still fighting.

_'God I wish Temari were here, she'd know how to get them to stop.'_ Kankuro thought shaking his head slightly, before trying to intervene which in turn got twin glares turned toward him. So with that he decided to just stay out of this argument.

Naruto continued when the red-head did not reply, "You owe me Gaara, I had to clean up _your_ mess once again. Plus I do believe Kankuro informed me that you happened to tramautize the poor maiko who went looking for you." Naruto finished, a smirk appearing on his face. Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto had just about dared Gaara to object.

Finding a sudden need to vent his anger on his older brother Gaara turned a cold glare to Kankuro, who instantly froze in the midst of running from the room. "You told him what?!" the red-head growled through clenched teeth. Kankuro turned to his psychotic little brother and smiled sheepishly. 

"Uhh... well you see--" Kankuro started, before being cut off, seeing this as an oppritunity he ran for it. Afraid of the weapons that might be used, like the last time Naruto and Gaara had fought.

"Don't change the subject Gaara your going that's final." Naruto said, his words were final, growling almost animalistically Gaara stormed out of the room and up the steps to his temporary room. Smirking again, Naruto had let his arms fall from his chest. "See you tonight Gaara! Be ready for me!" Naruto yelled up to the other boy, before he heard something very exspensive sounding, shattering against one of the walls upstairs. (1)

Feeling as if he had won a major award, Naruto exited the house.

-----

**Sasuke & Neji**

Walking up behing Neji, Sasuke placed his hand on the long haired boys shoulder startling the other slightly. "Don't sneak up on me like that Sasuke." Neji said smiling nervously, Sasuke nodded.

"Is there a reason your so tense?" Sasuke asked, adjusting Neji's obi, they were both currently standing backstage to a show. At the moment, as they were getting dressed there were other maiko on stage performing.

"Why do you think I'm nervous, what if I mess up. Or--" before Neji could finish Sasuke placed a finger on Neji's lips, effectively silencing him.

"You shouldn't worry so much, we'll both be great." Sasuke said smiling over the boys shoulder, so Neji could see him in the mirror. Bowing his head slightly, Neji blushed. Sasuke was right there was no reason to worry they both had practiced enough.

Smiling reassuringly Sasuke left, needing to get ready for the 'play'.

-----

**Audience**

Glaring, Naruto dragged a reluctant red-head to his seat. While across them on the other side of the cat walk like stage, Deidara took a seat with his danna. Behind him was Haku, and his danna.

Surveying the room Gaara spotted another mess of blood red hair. _'Is that--? No it couldn't be.'_ before even starting the thought, Gaara quickly dismissed it.

He watched dully as the maiko were dancing on stage, as did every other person in the room really. In all honesty, most of them came for the main show and that's it. They could've skipped the other part for all they cared. Gaara closed his eyes, about to fall asleep for the first time in what seemed like forever. (2)

Only to feel Naruto's elbow digging into his ribs, the music in the room changed and the lights shut off. Looking around at the darkened room, a bit on edge. Then the lights flipped on, one dark blue the other an orange color, illuminating two figures standing on the stage. (3)

Their backs were pressed against each others, their fingers laced together. Both had their head bowed, hair covering their faces. Both had matching all white kimonos, the colored lights giving the illusion of color to them, all eyes were on the two maiko on stage. Breaking the away from the other, Neji's face could be seen, the only make-up on his face was a dark red color. It started from the corner of his eyes, and traced out, in a straight line to Neji's hair line. In a succession of gracefull movements, Neji ended at the end of stage placing his arms in and 'x' shape placing both hands in front of his face and looking away from the light.

As if in a trance Sasuke's head snapped up, his make-up much like Neji's only a dark blue color. As if in mirror image, Sasuke completed the movements also. Only as to where Neji moved his to his left, Sasuke moved right. (4) Ending at the end of the stage also, only he looked up at the light, not away from it. Moving his hands away from his face, Neji glanced at Sasuke almost shyly.

Both boys slipped out of the sandals they had been wearing 'stumbling' backwards across the stage. The two tried to regain there balance but fell to their knees instead. Leaning backwards, both grabbed the handles to parasols no one knew was there. (5) Quickly without thought both sat up then leaned forward bringing the parasols down quickly, stopping them right before they hit the ground and broke. The parasols were black and white, each looked like half of a yin-yang. When they landed for the crowd to see that all the people saw before fake snow began to fall and lights were dimmed.

When darkness hit again for everyone, they all clapped and the two boys quickly took leave of the stage.

-----

**A/N**  
1. Yup thats right, you just witnessed a Gaara tantrum of sorts.  
2. No theyre really not that boring Gaara just really can't stand these sorta things.  
3. Like a Night and Day effect  
4. I seen something like this on stage one time. It looked cool. I just hope I described it right.  
5. Parasols, theyre those decorative fans made from wax papers.

I was so sleepy when I wrote this, (Im always sleepy) but still I hope it turned out alright. Meh...

-Yuri


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping out in the large garden area, Sasuke and Neji smiled slightly as everyone cheered for them. Also the flash of light a signaled a picture for a news paper had been taken. They both were still in 'costume', only now they had a regular sandals on.

As they moved further into the garden, both boys otouto's grabbed them and pulled them to side. Slipping to small red boxes into Neji's obi, (1) Deidara glanced around the garden quickly to see if the potential bidders were there. 

"Shikamaru, and Gaara." Deidara whispered, before giving Neji a gentle push and turning back to his danna who was currently talking amongst a small group of people.

Once spotting Shikamaru, sitting in the grass and seperated from everyone while staring at the sky boredly. Neji made his way over to the spikey haired boy, smiling sweetly Neji kneeled next to him. "Hello Shikamaru-sama, may I ask what you are doing?" Neji questioned silently, snapping the other boy out of his thoughts.

"Thinking, and cloud watching." he replied still staring at the side, glancing upwards Neji laughed softly at the lack of clouds.

"It might be a bit hard to cloud watch, if there are no clouds in the sky. Don't you think?" Neji inquired, making Shikamaru turn his head and face him.

"Well yes, I suppose you're right." Shikamaru replied smiling softly, slipping a red box out of his obi Neji slid it into Shikamaru's hand.

"It was nice speaking to you, but I must be going now." Neji said before standing up and looking for Gaara. Once locating the inexpressive red-head, biting his bottom lip Neji approached him nervously. Right before he reached the other though, Gaara turned cold jade eyes on him. Neji froze for a minute in his place before continuing forward. 

"Gaara-sama." he greeted, bowing slightly only to have a long thin package pushed at him. With wide eyes Neji accepted the gift. (2) Neji was about to open his mouth and thank him but was cut off by Gaara's smooth voice.

"My brother and Naruto seem to think that I may have traumatized you the other night. It's an apology gift." Gaara looked away for a moment not sure what else, while Neji gave a small smile.

_'He's so awkward.'_ Neji thought to himself smiling, "Well thank you then, but I do believe I will be fine."

"Well, open it." Gaara insisted, Neji would have swore the other boy was nervous but he instead dismissed it as something else.

"Yes of coarse." Neji replied, slipping one of his long thin fingers under the seal of the pakage breaking it. Looking inside he pulled out a brightly colored parasol. "It's lovely." Neji said opening it up, it was see through splattered with red. _'Like blood.'_ Neji thought idly before reclosing the parasol.

Gaara grabbed the gift from Neji's hands, tugging softly on the handle of the parasol he unsheathed a small dagger. Neji's eyes widened at the sight, and for a moment he wondered if he had saw it right because as quickly as it had been shown Gaara put it back. When he was done showing it to him, Gaara placed the parasol back in Neji's hands.

"What? Why?" Neji asked, unsure really of what to say about it.  
"Just a few days ago you were nearly raped and murdered in a back ally. I figured it would be better to carry a parasol around then a dagger tucked in your obi." Gaara explained, Neji smiled brightly at this for some reason he felt really warm inside now.

"Wow, that's oddly thoughtful." Neji replied before leaning forward, pulling the red box from his obi and placing it in the red-heads hand. While at the same time he placed a feather light kiss on Gaara's cheek, before turning and walking toward Sasuke who was now standing near the entrance of the garden.

Standing there for a moment, slightly shocked, unknowingly Gaara raised his hand touching his cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers. _'Feels like its on fire.'_ Gaara thought to himself, briefly noting the box in his hand. _'What's this for?'_ shrugging it off Gaara headed over to Naruto.

-----

**Sasuke**

"Orochimaru-sama, and Naruto-sama." Haku said sternly, warning Sasuke not to question him as he placed two black boxes in Sasuke's obi. Nodding a bit the short haired boy walked toward Orochimaru, swallowing his complete disgust he felt for the man Sasuke tapped on his shoulder to get Orochimaru's attention.

"I wanted to give this to you Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke bowed slightly placing the black box in the mans hands and turning to leave quickly before he actually said anything to him. _'One down.'_ Sasuke thought surveying the garden area for a certain blonde. Only to find him no where in sight. 

Sighing, a bit confused, Sasuke walked over to Zabuza. "Excuse me Zabuza-sama, do you know where Naruto-sama is?" Sasuke asked bowing slightly in apology for interrupting the mans conversation.

"Ah, I think he went towards the room with the fountain." Zabuza replied pointing at the door before turning back to the people he had been talking to. Heading over to the double doors Sasuke entered another small enclosure with a large fountain decorating the center.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain was Naruto, the lovely blonde was watching the water. Saddness, and loneliness clouding the usually bright blue eyes. They looked more like an ocean now instead of the sky. "Want some company?" Sasuke asked stepping closer to the blonde, who broke from his thoughts a bit startled. (3)

"Depends, do I have to pay?" Naruto asked jokingly, watching as Sasuke sat next to him.

"No of coarse not, I came looking for you." Sasuke replied dipping his hand in the cool water, wondering what it would be like to be able to let go of all worries and just jump in. Shaking his head, Sasuke pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Yeah? Now why would you do something like that?" Naruto asked, watching the dark-haired boy play in the water a small smile gracing his face.

"I--" Sasuke paused for a moment, _'Why can I never think of anything to say to him?'_ Sasuke thought, before looking up at Naruto. Onyx eyes locking with bright blues. "I wanted to give you this." Sasuke pulled the last small box from his obi placing it in Naruto's hand.

After a moment, Naruto realized what it was and his eyes widened. Standing gracefully Sasuke leaned forward whispering in Naruto's ear, once he realized the blonde reconized it's meaning. "Please consider my offer." with that Sasuke turned and walked out of the small enclosure and into the garden to wait for Neji. All the while praying Naruto would consider, since he really didn't think he could live with himself after Orochimaru touched him.

-----

**A/N**  
1. Ok these little boxes hold, I think it's ricecakes inside. I dont know Im making it ricecakes either way. And it means the person who gets them can bid on that maiko's virginity.  
2. Now, I know before the rest most of you came up with something undoubtedly perverted.  
3. That's right people, Natuto thinks in this fanfic. I wanna hear no dramatic gasps at this bit of info.

I didn't write as many chapters today, but well you know. I wasnt home either, so boredom didnt really start eating me alive over here. Oh yeah and everyone clap for Gaara, cause I gave him a little more social skills than an ameoba. I'll explain why he's so cold later on, unless it's another one of those things I forget to do. Well whatever, youll survive either way.

-Yuri


	11. Chapter 11

"Naruto, what does being given one of these mean?" Gaara questioned sitting at a small table in the living room of Kankuro's house. Looking up, and breaking away from his thoughts, Naruto looked at the red box in Gaara's hands his eyes widening slightly.

"You too huh? Never would've seen that coming." Naruto said, confusing Gaara a bit.

"What?"

"Ah, sorry. You wanted to know what it means to get one. Umm, well when it's time for a maiko to become a full geisha they sell their mizuagi. That box there tells you that you can place a bid on them." Naruto replied, waiting a moment as Gaara stared at the box absorbing the information.

"I see, he gave one to someone else too." Gaara looked up waiting for Naruto to continue, sighing Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

Letting his hand fall from his face Naruto continued, "Then his aniki is probably attempting to start a biding war, because with that it will sell for a higher price then if they just offered to one person." Naruto said, and Gaara wondered why the hell Naruto knew all this but then the image of Ero-sennin popped in his. (1) Or well at least that what Naruto called him.

After a moment of chewing on his lip Naruto pulled out the small black box given to him by Sasuke. "You should bid." Naruto spoke softly not really thinking about what he was saying.

"What?!" Gaara's head snapped up at this, and Naruto smiled softly.

"We were looking for people to keep our minds from deteriorating right, to keep from going completely insane. Our sheaths." (2) Naruto said looking up hopefully at the red-head, who looked away. "You know this would be good, I mean look at you. Your already healing." Naruto said leaning over the table brushing a bit of hair away from the others face.

Naruto smiled more at the fact that Gaara hadn't shyed away from the touch. Sitting back and sighing, Naruto sat the black box, similar to Gaara's own red box. "Anyway--" Naruto started as he stood from his seat and moving to look out the window at the passing geisha and maiko. "--we still have time to think on it. We don't have to decide right now, but we only have a week." 

Staring at the boxes Gaara said nothing, instead he just thought. "We have the location to the next hit. (3) Actually a small group of them." Gaara said after a few moments of silence, Naruto nodded in reply.

"Hm, I'll kill them. Your cleaning up this time not me." Naruto stated dully, as he continued to stare out the window.

-----

**Neji & Sasuke**

"Where did you get that parasol?" Sasuke asked shutting Neji's door, then moving over to pick up the parasol. Neji smiled secretively as Sasuke proceeded to open it.

"Gaara gave it too me." Neji replied pouring tea into two small cups sitting on the table, Sasuke looking over at the lavender eyed boy as if to ask if he was joking.

"What for?" Sasuke asked closing it then setting it in the corner again, Neji thought for a moment trying to remember his words.

"I think he said something about being blamed for traumatizing me, so he bought it as an apology." Neji sipped at his tea before sitting it down. "Hey Sasuke, can you keep a secret?" Neji asked, already knowing the other could, but he needed the conformation first.

"Of coarse." Sasuke replied sitting in front Neji feeling oddly curious now. Without another word Neji picked up the parasol and proceeded to unsheath the dagger, that was concealed within the handle. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched, he wanted to question but couldn't seem to think of what to say.

Gently taking the dagger from Neji's hands, Sasuke inspected it curious touching a fingers to the sharp edge. "Ow." Sasuke hissed watching the blood swell up on his finger.

Neji's eyes widened before taking the blade from Sasuke's hands and putting it back in the parasol. "What did you do that for?!" Neji yelled looking around for a something he could wipe the blood up with, finding nothing he opted for sticking Sasuke finger in his mouth and sucking softly to bring up all the blood and stop the bleeding. 

Sasuke's eyes widened next, his face turning a red so bright it rivaled Gaara's hair. "What are you doing? Don't do that moron!!" Sasuke yelled before Deidara opened the door to see what all the comotion was, taking in what he saw Deidara grinned. "No it's not what you think I swear!!!" Sasuke yelled yanking his finger from Neji's mouth.

"Ah." Deidara said disbelievingly before shutting Neji's door and yelling, "Haku guess what Neji and Sasuke were doing!!!" Deidara yelled, making Neji and Sasuke give each other wide eyed glances before taking off after the blonde. Who had somehow pulled a disappearing act.

-----

**A/N**  
1. Jaraiya if none of you watched the japanese version, or hell read the manga.  
2. Now Geisha are more popular for business men trapped in arranged marriages. The time Ive placed the story in is when they more for keeping samurai's and assassins from going insane. Much like a wife in some cases just without the commitment. I dont know.  
3. The people theyre going to kill, they hide so instead of just going to the location they have to find where that is.

Ok now to clarify more things for people. Yes more than two people can bid, it's just I can't think of anymore right now. And usually they dont hand out two at once anyways. Since it's supposed to be a secretive thing, who can bid and what not. Oh and thank you for informing its riceballs I knew it was something including rice. And one other thing, yeah Haku knows it's just Oro is rich so it would secure Sasuke's future if he bidded high. That away he wouldnt spend his whole life earning back his purchase price. I think thats all... review!

-Yuri


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you taking that parasol with you?" Deidara asked as Neji opening it up, carrying it as an accessory to his outfit.

"I like it, geisha and maiko carry parasol around all the time. What's wrong with me carrying one too?" Neji replied, looking at the sky the parasols handle resting on his shoulder.

Deidara blinked a bit, looking at it again, _'It doesn't look like any of the ones the okiya owns.'_ Deidara noted to himself. "Where'd it come from though?" Deidara pryed.

"It came from Gaara. He gave it to me, right before I gave him the riceballs." Neji stated, griping the handle a little. Deidara smiled inwardly at this.

_'He may already have a potential danna.'_ Deidara thought cheering happily in his mind, this was great. Neji wouldn't have to worry about much of anything if he was right. Just showing up to places and looking good. Money would come easily with a danna, especially if the danna fell in love with Neji.

_'But that's moving too fast, for now I'll concentrate on selling his mizuagi.'_ Deidara thought, saying nothing as he continued walking toward the tea house.

-----

**Sasuke & Haku**

"Haku do you and Zabuza love each other?" Sasuke asked, he was currently sitting in Haku's large room. At the question Haku tensed a little, but seeing Sasuke look at him hopefully Haku sighed softly and relaxed.

"Yes we do. Why do you ask?" Haku replied looking down at his hands as they toyed with the ends of his kimono. _'I havn't done this since before Zabuza asked to be my danna.'_ Haku thought to himself briefly, before picking up a brush and brushing all the tangles from his long hair.

"Neji I think he's falling for that red-head, Gaara. Despite seeing him murder someone." Sasuke replied looking away, Haku's hands froze in their movements for a moment before continuing.

"That's not all though, is it?" Haku asked, hesitating Sasuke shook his head in reply.

"I wanted to know, how do you know when you love someone." Haku watched the short haired boy gripping his kimono tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Nodding in understanding, Haku put down his brush.

"I don't know how to explain the feeling, it's something indescribable. When you do fall in love, you'll be able to tell without a doubt." Haku spoke softly, locking eyes with Sasuke. "Do you think you love someone?" he pryed on like only an aniki could. Sasuke squirmed a bit under Haku's staring, it made him feel a bit nervous.

Sasuke shook his head again, "No of course not." Sasuke replied looking away, and Haku wondered if it was cause the boy didn't know. Or maybe he just didn't want to tell.

_'Sasuke's own secret love.'_ Haku thought to himself a small knowing smile graced his lips.

-----

**Gaara & Naruto**  
Naruto looked out dully at all the lifeless bodies strewn across the ground. Gaara stepped beside the blonde, noting that the bright blue eyes lost just a bit more light to them. "Naruto, your face is peeling. I can see your whiskers Fox-kun." Gaara said wondering how he was to go about cleaning up such a mess. Reaching up Naruto peeled off a small piece of 'skin' and sighed. (1) 

"I thought it was supposed to last longer." Naruto replied, and Gaara shook his head moving forward and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"It lasted as long as we're told it would." Gaara said lighting the torches lining the walls of the zen garden (2), now that he was illuminated by some light Naruto could see the dark rings around the red-heads eyes.

"Has it really been a month since we left?" Naruto asked dumfounded, Gaara nodded in reply keeping silent as he took the torches and tossed them randomly. Turning to leave Naruto followed, as he did much the same in the rest of the house. Naruto grinned, "You always take the easy way out." patting Gaara on the back he got the all famous death glare.

Unlike all other's who cringed and ran at the sight of Gaara's death glare, Naruto just laughed like it meant nothing that there was a raging psychopath giving him evil looks of death. Nope it meant nothing at all, as they walked out of a blazing building beginning to crumble into ash.

-----

**A/N**  
1. It's some weird cosmetic, it's like a second skin. I dont know I wanted it there so I put it there.  
2. Im pretty sure that's what those things are called.

Ok people Im sorry I wont be able to write as often since things are a bit hectic over here. That and Ive hit a bit of writers block. I cant seem to tie the racing thoughts in crazed head, to paper.

-Yuri


	13. Chapter 13

Leaving the tea house, Sasuke looked up to see a familiar mop of red hair. "Gaara-sama!" he yelled making the red-head stop in his tracks to see who was calling him. Walking over to him Sasuke smiled sweetly, before linking his arm with Gaara's and continuing his walk. All the while Gaara stared at Sasuke blankly.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked giving the dark eyed boy a dark glare, Sasuke smiled again secretively.

"Do you like Neji?" Sasuke asked lowly, since he was at a close distance there was no reason to speak too loud. Getting no reply from the red-head, Sasuke continued, "Well we're not allowed to ask for gifts so I wanted to inform you. Deidara has been complaining about Neji constantly carrying around the same parasol. You should get him a new one." grinning secretively Sasuke held back a snicker at Gaara's growl. 

"You're bothering me over a parasol?!" Gaara growled stopping and glaring at the other, Sasuke shrugged it off and leaned close to the red-heads ear.

Placing the back of his hand on the other side of his face, as to prevent others from reading his lips Sasuke whispered, "Ah, but Assassin-sama I do believe your the only one who knows where to find _that kind_ of parasol." Gaara's eyes widened before he roughly grabbed Sasuke's wrist dragging him behind one of the store house buildings. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Gaara hissed, pushing Sasuke up against the wall. (1)

"Well, at first I didn't really think about it. I didn't care, but then you killed that man in front of Neji. I figured it was just a fluke, and then that parasol with the dagger in the handle was a bit weird. I didn't even know things like that existed, I mean most normal people don't." Sasuke said speaking quietly, keeping his head bowed and his hair covering his face.

Gaara stared at him oddly waiting for him to continue. "In the newspaper today there was a story about this building being burnt to the ground. Everyone inside was killed, things like that just dont happen here. Ever since you and Naruto-sama came here all sorts of weird things have been happening. Then there's this--" Sasuke stopped, looking up he touched the black circles around Gaara's eyes to make sure they weren't make up. 

When nothing came off Sasuke sighed softly, "-- these are caused from having insomnia right? Why would you spend all the money to hide such a thing? It's nothing anyone pays notice to--" Gaara panicked and grabbed Sasuke before he could finish shaking him roughly.

"Enough!" Gaara yelled looking around his face showed through panic, and slight insanity. Sasuke looked at the hands holding onto his thin shoulders tightly.

"Stop it, that hurts. Anyway, if it's true I won't tell. I just wanted to know what assassins want out of two geisha is all." Sasuke said calmly before having Gaara roughly jerk him out into the open street. 

"Don't even think about yelling for help." Gaara whispered harshly in Sasuke's ear, sighing Sasuke followed Gaara's lead.

"I won't." Sasuke replied dully like it was nothing.

-----

**Naruto**

Naruto sat staring at his reflection in the tea he had been drinking. _'I hate these stupid whisker marks.'_ Naruto thought lightly running his finger tips over them. Kankuro was sitting at the table in the other room making more of his puppets. For what reason, Naruto had no clue.

Then there was the loud sound of the door being slammed open, and Gaara shoving Sasuke into the house. "Ow! Be gentle I said!" Sasuke yelled catching his balance and glaring at Gaara, Kankuro came into the room to see what the comotion was.

"Ah I don't want to know." Kankuro said heading out side, shutting the door behind him, Naruto was already on his feet.

"Gaara what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled, making Sasuke turn and look at the stunning blonde.

_'When did he get those? They make him look sexy, animalistic like a--'_ Sasuke quickly cut the thoughts off with a slight shiver. Those would get him no where right now.

"He knows." Gaara replied, and Naruto eyed Sasuke for a moment before looking back at Gaara expectantly. "He figured it out." the red-head continued, Naruto's eyes widened a bit. Sighing, Naruto raked his hands through his hair trying to think this all through.

"I said I won't tell. I meant it, I could care less what you two do. I just wanted to know what an assassins interest in two geisha would be." Sasuke explained, and Naruto looked up at him wearily. He couldn't find anything hinting at a lie in those coal black eyes. Sasuke calmly sat on the floor before picking up one of the odd looking puppets looking at it oddly. "Since my words mean nothing to either of you, are you going to kill me now or what?" S asuke asked looking up at Naruto who stared at him as if he was insane.

"No one should be so willing to let there own life fade away." Naruto said quietly, not realizing Gaara made his leave to calm down upstairs. Sasuke layed the puppet down and smiled sadly.

"I have no reason to live, my life is not my own. I don't really have anything or anyone to give my life any meaning." Sasuke spoke softly, looking at his thin hands Sasuke became so incased in his own thoughts he didn't see Naruto moving forward. Then he felt warm arms encircle his small frame and he relaxed, "Naruto-sama, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked sighing softly.

"Someone so beautiful should never feel so sad." Naruto replied, releasing Sasuke from the embrace and placing a tanned hand on the others face.

Sasuke noted in the back of his mind that Naruto seemed to generate alot of heat. Leaning forward Naruto placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's glossy red lips.

Sasuke's trembled softly at the mix of emotions flowing through him, and before he could fall Naruto wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's waist. "Naruto-sama? I don't think we--" Sasuke said as they broke only to be silenced by demanding lips, the blonde noting briefly the unshed tears in the others eyes.

"Please drop the formalities, and it's just kisses." Naruto said softly, before tracing the short haired boys lips with his tongue. Opening his mouth for the probing tongue, Sasuke closed his dark eyes letting small tears trail down his face. Naruto tongue explored every inch of Sasuke's mouth, while the dark-haired boy nervously responded to the kiss. Pulling away Naruto felt his chest clench at the tear stained face, "I'm so sorry, did you not want that?" the blonde asked running his finger along the others lips.

"N-no, I liked it alot. It's just these feelings, they're so strong. I can't stop them from showing, please continue Naruto I--" Sasuke hesitated looking away from Naruto's face for a moment before continuing, "--I _need_ this." Nodding slightly Naruto leaned forward again pressing his mouth on Sasuke's.

Unfortunate on their part, Kankuro chose this moment to return. "Ack! Naruto stop making out with the geisha and take him home!" Kankuro yelled startling Naruto and Sasuke from each other, Naruto laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Looking over at Sasuke who was currently glaring effectively at Kankuro, the blonde stood moving to go get Sasuke warm water to wash his face. Since crying made the make-up run.

"Naruto." the young maiko said, getting the blond's attention. "There's only two days left to the bidding." he reminded softly, Naruto smiled softly still not facing Sasuke so he couldn't see.

"I know." he replied before moving into the kitchen.

-----

**A/N**  
1. Whoa, deja vu.

Hehe... I loved the fluffiness. I couldn't help myself, it seems that slowly but surely. My writers block is backing the hell up off of me. And I fixed all the coarse course issues. No most of you may not get that but that's ok. For the person who complained. I am sorry I do it alot. I'll try and catch myself more often. Anyways, review.

-Yuri


	14. Chapter 14

Neji and Sasuke sat silently as they awaited the end of the bidding; they were sitting close enough so that Neji could reach over and link their pinkies together. Sasuke looked over at Neji a bit surprised, as Neji smiled reassuringly at Sasuke. After presenting the prices to mother, (1) Haku and Deidara entered the room silently sitting in front of each respective maiko.

"So who won the bids?" Neji questioned nervously as he tugged on Sasuke's hand softly.

"It appears Gaara was your highest bidder." Deidara replied, smiling softly as Neji's face lit up a bit. Turning his attention to Haku, Sasuke took in the worried appearance of his aniki.

"Sasuke's was, Orochimaru." Haku said, not looking at the short haired boy. Sasuke placed a hand over his stomach, as he felt the bile rise in the back of his throat.

_'No, I'll kill myself first.'_ Sasuke thought silently to himself, while glaring at the floor. Without responding Sasuke stood from the floor, releasing Neji's hand who was still staring at Haku shocked. No one moved or said a word as Sasuke left the room, and went to his own, successfully slamming the door.

After recovering from the shock of it Neji followed close behind, Deidara looked over at Haku sadly. The dark haired boy just continued staring at a spot on the wall. "I didn't want to." Haku said looking over at Deidara who gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm doing the right thing. Aren't I?" Haku asked shakily, he also felt uneasy about the situation.

"Does it feel right?" Deidara replied with a question, Haku turned his head away thinking for a brief moment over it. "Then that's your answer." Deidara finished before standing up and leaving the room also.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Haku fell forward slightly letting a small sob as tears fell freely down his face. "Oh gods, what have I done?" Haku said to himself feeling a wave a guilt wash over him.

-----

**Sasuke & Neji**

Neji opened the door to Sasuke's room to find his friend laying on the side of the room in a mass of pillows. Shutting the door Neji moved closer to Sasuke, and upon close inspection he could see tears streaming down the other's face. "Sasuke." Neji spoke softly grabbing the others attention as he sat next to the dark eyed boy.

"I can't do it Neji, I'll kill myself first. I can't let that man touch me." Sasuke said, not waiting for Neji's questions.

"Is it also because you feel betrayed by Naruto-sama?" Neji asked, Sauke looked up at him oddly but didn't answer. "Well, is it?" Neji tried again. Sasuke sighed not answering still, instead looking away from Neji. "I see, you should not blame him though. Orochimaru-sama is a very rich man. He could've simply out bidden Naruto-sama." Sasuke looked up at the lavender eyed boy, it oddly made him feel better to hear that.

Seeing the small smile grace Sasuke's lips, Neji grinned wolfishly. "So, have you kissed Naruto-sama yet?" Neji teased, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Well... I... uhh--" Sasuke stuttered looking for the words to hide his guilt, making Neji grin more. 

"You have!" Neji said excitedly, making Sasuke blush a crimson red, thinking back on the small make-out session he and Naruto had. "Tell me!" Neji continued, wanting to pry as much information from the other as possible.

Sasuke rolled over on his stomach feeling a bit of tension leave.

-----

**Naruto & Gaara**

"So did you win?" Naruto pried as Gaara pocketed a small amount of money.

"I did, and you?" Gaara replied seating himself next to Naruto in a ramen stand, they just happened to find on whim.

"No." Naruto replied sadly looking at his ramen, leaving it untouched.

"I don't know why you told me buy him. I don't have a clue what to do when it comes to... sex." Gaara spoke softly, Naruto's eyes widened at the offered information. Normally he would have had to beat such things out of the red-head; even after the beatings at times he still wouldn't get such information.

Yet here he was, sitting at the ramen stand, and Gaara just offered information to him.

The world was coming to an end, it was official. "Ah, well you see--" Naruto started, before he proceeded to explain sex to the red-head. _'Why tell me?'_ Naruto thought, as he patiently explained. Neither one realizing the odd stares they were getting.

-----

**A/N**  
1. Ok mother, the woman who runs the okiya. I couldn't think of a person to play her. So she has no face, no voice. Nothing. She just exists.

Ok yay... sorry that took so long getting up but I am home now. And you'd think I'd be able to get to a comp better at home than anywhere else. But no, doesn't happen that way for me. Hope you enjoy. hides from evil reviewers Don't kill me for the Orochimaru thing either. I swear everything will end up as it should in the end. With NaruSasu not OroSasu.

-Yuri


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke let out a shaky breath as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. He felt that sick feeling in his stomach again, the bile rising in his throat as he attempted to force his hands into removing his obi. _'I can't do this!'_ he thought wearily, so lost in thought Sasuke didn't realize Orochimaru stepping behind himself.

"Let me help you with that." the slimy man said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's thin form, skilfully untying the obi.

"N-no that's ok, I can do it myself." Sasuke replied shaking violently, pushing at the hands that refused to move themselves. The undeniable urge to puke arising once more, Sasuke felt himself being spun around to face the other.

"Aw, don't act so shy Sasuke." Orochimaru said latching onto Sasuke neck licking and sucking at it. Trying to hold his obi and kimono on with one hand, Sasuke reached over beside the mirror. He had borrowed Neji's parasol, at first it was something only mildly considered. Something Sasuke was sure he was just going to forget about, but at the undying feeling as Orochimaru touched him hit.

Sasuke couldn't help but think such things; it was this or end his own life. "P-please stop Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke tried again, but to no avail as the man continued to undress Sasuke. So without further hesitation or thought, Sasuke pulled the dagger from its sheath.

**"Stop!"** Sasuke yelled as the kimono fell from off his shoulders, small tears streaming down his face before he lodged the dagger into Orochimaru's stomach. After a moment, which seemed like eternity the man's hands stilled, as his body fell bonelessly to the floor. The short-haired boy proceeded to stare wide-eyed at the currently dead man on the floor.

Sliding to the floor, he numbly pulled the kimono back on his shoulders. Withdrawing the dagger from Orochimaru's stomach, Sasuke stood and re-sheathed it in the parasol. Regaining coherent thought, Sasuke took off running from the room, paying no notice to the blood dripping down the handle of the parasol in hand. Or the equally bloody kimono he was wearing.

-----

**Naruto**

Naruto growled into the pillow, he couldn't believe he had lost Sasuke to someone else. The thought made him wanna go find Sasuke and kill who ever dared steel the dark-eyed boy from him. _'He's my lovely maiko, no one else's! No wait, when did he become mine? Oh damn, grrr.'_ Naruto thought, inwardly fighting with himself.

Hearing a loud bang on the door, Naruto's head shot up. _'Who the hell bothers us at this time at night?'_ he thought as he stood moving toward the door, Kankuro was already standing there staring at someone blankly. "Who--" Naruto started to ask, cut off by the appearance of Sasuke standing in the door way.

A bloody parasol in his hands, his once white tabis now black from running through the streets with no sandals on. The dark-haired boy didn't look up to see who had answered the door, and Naruto could see the weariness on the others face. Rushing forward and pushing Kankuro out of the way, Naruto quickly caught Sasuke as he seen his legs buckle beneath himself.

Carrying the maiko bridal style, Naruto moved up the stairs to Temari's room gently placing Sasuke onto the bed. Realizing the boy had fainted, or so Naruto thought, he proceeded to remove the dirtied tabis. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, sitting up and placing a hand on his head in pain. 

"Sasuke, you're awake. What happened to you?" Naruto asked after stating obvious fact. Sasuke looked at the blonde confused for a moment, before the nights events replayed in his head.

"I-I killed him." Sasuke replied, but not really to Naruto, more to himself as he stared at his hands.

"You killed who?" Naruto questioned, it didn't make any sense to him. Even as Sasuke flung himself into Naruto's arms clutching tightly to the blonde, sobbing softly.

"I couldn't live with him touching me; I didn't want to kill him though. O-Orochimaru, I stabbed him with Neji's dagger. In the stomach." Sasuke rambled making Naruto's head spin.

"You stabbed Orochimaru? Wait where did Neji get a dagger? Ok were getting nowhere with this, who did you kill?" Naruto asked, and after calming down a bit Sasuke backed away and looked at his hands.

"Orochimaru."

"Ok. How?"

"I stabbed him with the dagger in Neji's parasol."

"I see, now wait. Why did Neji have a dagger again?"

"Gaara gave it to him for protection, and as an apology."

"Ch, figures. Psycho." Naruto said mumbling as he raked a hand through uncontrollable hair. "So why come to me?"

"I couldn't think of a better place." Sasuke replied truthfully looking into Naruto large blue eyes. Standing without another word, Naruto moved to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, his voice faltering. _'Please don't leave me here by myself._ Sasuke pleaded inwardly.

"I have to go clean it up before someone finds it and you get sent for execution." Naruto replied leaving the room, seeing Kankuro standing outside the room.

"Go back in there. He wants you to stay." Kankuro said speaking softly.

"I have to go clean up that mess, I don't want him in trouble." Naruto replied, shaking his head and attempting to leave. Only to be held back by a hand on his chest.

"I'll do it."

"But I thought you--"

"Quit? Yeah I did, but one more time won't kill me." Kankuro said before turning and waving to Naruto. "Stop moping already, you need this as much as Gaara." with that he disappeared around the corner and down the steps. Smiling weakly Naruto turned back to the room. Opening the door, Sasuke had already removed all other clothing and was sitting on the bed with on a thin silk all white robe on. 

Gasping softly, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. Hearing the small intake of breath Sasuke looked up to see who it was. A bright blush formed across his face as Sasuke looked, not attempting to hide his body. Naruto was about to leave again until he heard Sasuke beckoning back into the room. Nodding numbly, and trying to keep his thoughts from that of jumping the young maiko right then and there. Naruto took a seat on the bed.

"Don't look so nervous, I don't bite... hard." Sasuke said softly, this time it was Naruto's turn to blush. Realizing Naruto was looking everywhere but at him, Sasuke gently reached over tilting Naruto's face toward himself. "Am I not appealing to you?" Sasuke asked, feeling slightly self conscious.

"Ah, no no. That's not it, it's just I can't help myself when I look at you. I just want to, ahh--" Naruto cut himself off, feeling his heart beating a mile a minute.

Sasuke laughed softly, "Well then, by all means. Let go." Sasuke replied leaning forward claiming the blonde's lips in a sensual kiss. "Think of this as Orochimaru-sama being generous and paying for my mizuagi, for you." Sasuke said, before Naruto pushed him to lay back on the bed, and kissing Sasuke passionately.

-----

**A/N**  
Yay! I decided to post the lemon on the next chapter anyways. sticks out tongue I have no problem writing its the actual posting up the chapter part. That's the part that seems evil to me. Oh and since I didn't post up yesterday, Ill post two today.

-Yuri


	16. Chapter 16 Lemon

**Quick A/N**  
Ok cause Im extremely nervous about posting such perverted-ness up. Please don't be too mean to me.

-Yuri 

-----

Gaara sat in the middle of a large room he had bought for himself for the night. He felt unnaturally nervous at the moment, even after listening to Naruto's little _talk_. It was still much different actually doing the act. Blushing a red, that rivalled his even his bright hair Gaara looked at the ground as Neji entered the room.

"Are you ok Gaara-sama?" Neji asked stepping close to the red-head, he was wearing a thin silk all black robe. (1) Sitting gracefully next to Gaara, Neji smiled softly reaching up and feeling bright red hair. Trailing his hands down ever so gently, Neji ran his thumb along Gaara's black rimmed eye. "You have insomnia?" Neji asked absentmindedly.

Gaara nodded, watching the soft hand touch his hair, and feeling the thumb brush across his eye as he closed it. The tightening in his stomach had returned, and this time he had a better understanding of what such a feeling was. Gaara looked over at Neji tied up long hair. "Let it down." Gaara said. Neji flinched slightly at the suddenness.

"Let what down?" the long haired boy asked, a bit confused about the whole thing. Reaching up a too pale hand, Gaara touched the wrapped up hair. Smiling brightly, Neji complied, dropping the pins to the floor and shaking the long tresses loose. "Better?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Gaara replied, his nervousness returning. Realizing Gaara was going nowhere, and probably wasn't going to start anytime soon. Neji leaned forward, entwining his long fingers in red hair to keep Gaara from moving away. Their lips met in a soft, sweet, chaste kiss.

Pulling away, Neji took in Gaara's flushed face. "Mind if I continue?" Neji asked softly, only getting a nod in reply before he leaned forward again, this time licking the pale boy's lips. Opening his mouth in response Gaara placed his hands on Neji's hips for a moment to pull the soon to be full Geisha closer.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Neji asked softly, breaking from the kiss his breathing uneven as he tried to catch his breath. Gaara nodded hesitantly, but Neji understood perfectly what that meant. "I see, so you're a virgin also?" Neji questioned, the blush crossing Gaara's face again confirming his thoughts.

Without further questions, or answers Gaara latched onto Neji's neck tasting the other boy, memorizing him. Neji blushed bright red as Gaara sucked hard before pulling away to admire his work. It was mesmerizing to mark such perfect skin, perfectly creamy skin. Neji watched the awe struck boy, and laughed bringing a hand to his mouth and in a futile attempt to hide it.

Gaara looked at the long haired boy expectantly, wondering if he had done something wrong. "It's ok." Neji said, seeing the look on the others face. Getting confirmation that he was doing well, (2) Gaara continued. Untying the ribbon holding the silk robe on, Gaara tossed it to the side. Then turning his attention back to Neji he watched as the robe fell open more. Revealing more creamy skin for Gaara to explore. 

Pushing Neji to lay back on the thick futon in the middle of the room, Gaara crawled on top of the smaller boy. Latching onto Neji's nipple this time, again with his mouth, Gaara began to suck and nip at it. "G-Gaara." Neji gasped softly at the foreign sensation.

His only reply was the red head swiftly moving to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. As Gaara was straddling his hips doing the Neji blushed bright red, when he felt the others clothed erection press into his hip. After a moment of this Gaara stopped, continuing his path down Neji's chest and stomach. Biting softly along the way, "Gaa-kun, y-you know you don't have to p-please me right?" Neji asked in between gasps. 

Looking up from his work, Gaara regarded Neji with lustful eyes. "I was told that to please only myself, and not my partner would make me a horrible lover." Gaara replied smoothly.

"Oh." Neji replied, forming the only intelligent thought he could muster at the moment as Gaara flipped him so his back was to the red-head. "What the--" Neji was cut off as a hand was placed on his chest before he guided to a kneeling position still facing away from Gaara. The skilful red-head began placing kisses on the back Neji neck, along the spine. Briefly in the back of his mind, Neji wondered if Gaara lied about the whole virgin thing.

Those thoughts were sharply cut off as a hand pushed the silk robe off his shoulders, while another was on placed was gently stroking his dick. Neji let out a throaty moan at the doubled feeling of nips on his spine, and a hand on his cock. "G-Gaara!" moaning Neji placed a hand on Gaara's hand that was stroking him. Neji also thanked the gods that Gaara was holding him up, since he felt boneless at the moment. "W-what about yourself?" Neji asked reaching behind himself, and rubbing Gaara through his pants. 

Moaning, Gaara had forgotten about his own aching arousal. Nodding a bit, the red-head released Neji to reach under the futon. Through slightly clouded vision, Neji watched as Gaara looked for something. Grinning triumphantly he pulled out a small bottle of oil. Pouring the oil into a bowl next to the futon, Gaara pushed the long-haired boy to lay back once more. "I don't understand." Neji said softly, before he saw the red-lean forward and licking precum off the head of Neji's dick.

Neji bit into his knuckle to keep from making too much noise, his other hand gripping at the sheet on the futon beneath him. As his whole length was enveloped in the delicious heat of Gaara's mouth, he didn't see the pale fingers being dipped into oil. Squirming a bit Neji felt one of Gaara's probing fingers penetrate him. _'Feels so weird.'_ Neji thought, surprised by the fact that he could form coherent thought.

Entering the second finger Neji drew blood as he bit his finger, Gaara made an odd scissoring motion in an awkward attempt to prepare and stretch Neji. Recognizing Neji started to tense up, Gaara sucked a bit harder on the other boys cock to draw attention away from what he was doing. To Gaara's immense satisfaction it worked, absent mindedly Gaara's finger pushed over a spot that made sparks dance across Neji's vision. "Oh gods." he breathed through clenched teeth, the hand that was near his mouth falling to the side.

Withdrawing his fingers, Gaara smirked happily also releasing Neji's erection from his mouth. Despite the brief pleasure, it wasn't enough to drive the long-haired boy over the edge. Standing Gaara pulled off his pants and tossed them to some random corner, looking over lazily Neji shivered from the sight of the wonderfully straining cock. Dripping with precum, _'Oh gods, and he's huge.'_ Neji thought to himself wondering how it would ever fit.

"Straddle my hips." Gaara said, his voice thick with lust as he lay back on the futon. Nodding slightly Neji did as he was told, watching slightly amused as Gaara dipped his hand in the bowl of oil before covering his dick completely with it. Getting the idea Neji lifted himself on his knees slightly positioning the oil slick dick at his entrance. Biting his lip hard Neji tensed, "Don't tense you'll make it hurt." Gaara said sitting up, and shifting Neji with him. Nodding a bit Neji wrapped arms tightly around Gaara's neck.

Not feeling Neji loosen up, Gaara switched to a different tactic by claiming the long haired boys lips in a passionate kiss. Slowly but surely Gaara coaxed the other into relaxing, deciding it was a good time he slowly slid Neji onto his length feeling the other digging into his back. After fully seating Neji on his dick Gaara waited, hissing at the pleasure of being enveloped in such sweetly tight heat.

"Move." Neji commanded, the red-head immediately complied, moving slowly at first searching for that sweet spot again. He was cued to this when Neji moaned loudly, arching into Gaara's hands that were placed, one on the small of his back. The other near Neji's neck.

Grinning in confidence, Gaara laid Neji back on the pillows surrounding the futon. Positioning Neji so he could hit his sweet spot better. Blushing Neji tried to catch his breath, before feeling a small scream escape his throat as Gaara moved faster and faster hitting that lovely spot every time.

Neji clawed at the sheets beneath him at the overwhelming feelings, he was so close. Gaara was too, and reaching in between them Gaara began stroking Neji's cock again. Only a few moments later he heard Neji cry out as his hot seed covered the-head's hand while simultaneously his ass clenched around Gaara's dick. Thrusting in him only a few more times Gaara cried out Neji's name spilling inside the other boy.

Gaara lazily pulled out of the other, before collapsing bonelessly next to Neji, completely spent. He briefly in the back of his mind acknowledged Neji curling up close to him before he fell into a deep sleep, one that had been needed for weeks. Maybe months, Gaara had lost count a long time ago.

-----

**A/N**  
1. Thats right Deidara and Haku are raving pschopaths doomed to make Neji's and Sasuke's life constantly matching. bows Cause I am the authoress and can do these things.

Hehe... oks. So I wanna know what you think. hides in a corner trying to coax myself I can read these reviews... I can read these reviews... I can read these reviews... freaks out and cries I CANT DO IT PEOPLE!!!

-Yuri


	17. Chapter 17 Lemon

Sasuke laughed softly as a soft kiss was placed on his neck. Now he was figuring out why it was so hard for Haku to deny Zabuza. These feelings were amazing, and so completely over whelming. "Hey let's do things a bit differently." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, who agreed eagerly to whatever the blounde said as long as this could continue.

Looking around briefly Naruto grabed a long peice of silk, used for Temari's kanzashi. Naruto placed it over Sasuke's eyes tying it behind his head. A little confused Sasuke placed his hands on the silk covering his eyes. "I don't understand." Sasuke said softly, looking blindly at Naruto.

Grinning widely, that wonderful foxish grin only Naruto could pull off. The blounde leaned forward kissing Sasuke softly without responding, the kiss quickly turned to something much more passionate. After what seemed like eternity, the broke apart for air as Naruto took in the image of kiss swolen lips.

Lacing his fingers through Sasuke's hair Naruto tilted the short-haired boys head back, exsposing the others pale neck. Sasuke didn't move enjoying the sensation as Naruto began nipping along his jaw and down his neck. "I won't break." Sasuke said, frustrated with Naruto's gentle touches.

"So impatient." Naruto replied untying the silk robe, before removing it from Sasuke and tossing it to the side. Sasuke shivered as the air hit his heated skin so suddenly. Piking up another silk ribbon Naruto proceeded to bind Sasuke's hands together behind his back, before pushing Sasuke to lay on his stomach.

No words were needed as Naruto put both hands on Sasuke hips, quiding the dark-haired boys ass so it was in the air. Sasuke blushed a bit feeling helpless, and exsposed, which only got worse as Naruto spread his legs apart. So Sasuke's weight rest on his chest, which was still pressed to the matress, and his knees.

Sasuke squirmed a bit as Naruto did nothing for a moment, his anxiety getting to him. The blounde, realizing he had no other lubircant placed two fingers to Sasuke's lips. "Suck." Naruto demanded, to all too obediant boy. Groaning Sasuke took the fingers into his mouth sucking on them till they were dripping with spit, and Naruto removed them from his mouth.

Moving back behind Sasuke, Naruto took one slick finger and toyed with the others entrance. "N-Naruto." Sasuke groaned wiggling a bit at the odd sensation, which only good wierder as Naruto pressed forward stretching him.

Momentarily Naruto felt Sasuke tense, not wanting any of that he fixed that by reaching with his other hand, and pinching one of Sasuke's nipples. Naruto moaned softly at the sight of Sasuke tied-up, and spread out on the bed like that. "Your so perfect Sasuke." Naruto whispered inserting a second slicked finger inside Sasuke stretching the boy more.

"No I'm n-not." Sasuke replied through shakey breaths, as Naruto searched for that lovely spot that bring him to new heights. The blounde grinned again as he felt Sasuke tense under him, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"You are to me." Naruto said removing his shirt, suddenly feeling hot as Sasuke whimpered when he removed his fingers. Pants were next, it felt good to let his erection spring from it's etrapment. Sasuke felt the bed shift as Naruto got off to remove his clothes, when the sounds of clothes hitting the floor. When Naruto didn't return to the bed, he began to wonder if the blounde was just going to leave him there tied-up.

His fears were quelled when he felt the bed shift under Naruto's weight again, then the blindfold was removed to show Naruto had moved Temari's full length mirror to sit in front of the bed. He had also found some oil and was currently lubricating his cock with it. "Gods Naruto your huge." Sasuke moaned, wishing the blounde would just do i something /i to him.

Sasuke felt like he was about to die, lying there unable to do a thing. Naruto grinned foxishly at him before positioning himself behing Sasuke. Slowly pushing his dick into the short haired boy, Naruto laced his fingers through that hair tilted Sasuke's head to watch in the mirror. "So beautiful." Naruto hissed lustfully, causing Sasuke to blush as he watched the blounde in the mirror not a hint of a lie shown on him.

"Move damn it!" Sasuke growled, the blounde was already fully in him and yet he refused to move. Snickering Naruto pulled almost all the way out before angling to hit Sasuke's sweet spot and pushing back in quickly. "Ah!" Sasuke's eyes widened at the feeling before Naruto repeated the process over and over. Drawing out every sound and scream he could get out of the geisha.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke watched as Naruto pumped in and out of him, the visual stimulus making him want to explode. Feeling Sasuke's body clench around his cock Naruto took this as cue, and reached under Sasuke stroking the boy bringing him to the edge soon after. Simultaneously Naruto's body decided to give into the euphoric feeling as he came inside Sasuke.

Sighing contently Naruto pulled out of Sasuke watching his cum drip down the others leg, making Naruto blush at the sexy sight before deciding to untie the short-haired geisha. Once laying Sasuke down, Naruto moved down his body making Sasuke give him an odd look. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked lazily, suddenly feeling very much like a cat and wanting to curl up.

"I'm marking you." the blounde replied before he started biting and sucking on a spot, on Sasuke's hip bone making it feel sore. When Naruto finally released him there was a hickey left there making Sasuke blush again.

"Moron." Sasuke said rolling on his side, giving into his desire to curl up and sleep.

"Hey, I thought geisha were supposed to be nice." Naruto pouted, watching Sasuke grap a small pillow putting over it his head.

"Yeah and this is me being too damn tired to care." Sasuke mumbled drifting to sleep, briefly noticing Naruto curling up beside him pulling the covers over the both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Smiling softly in his sleep, Neji cuddled close to his source of heat. _'Wait, heat?'_ Neji thought, sitting up sleepily he stared for a moment at Gaara's sleeping form. Dully noting the pain in his backside, Neji touched the tattoo on the red-heads back, somewhere throughout the night his shirt must have been discarded.

_'A tailed tattoo, I remember hearing about this from somewhere but where exactly.'_ Neji thought to himself, tracing the raccoon tail lightly with his finger tips, completely serene.

At the contact though, Gaara's eyes snapped open as he immediately went on guard. Sitting up quickly, startling Neji, he looked around quickly looking for any sign of an enemy. The wild look that crossed Gaara's face suddenly jogged Neji's memory, it was something about the Demon's Nine, Deidara was reading about it one morning.

"Shukaku." Neji whispered to himself, recalling the name of the fist on the list. They were all marked with tails on their backs. Gaara's eyes widened as he heard the name, quickly turning his attention to Neji. 

"What did you say?" Gaara demanded, looking at Neji who was deep in thought. "What did you say?!" Gaara repeated urgently, grabbing Neji's shoulders shaking him from his thoughts.

"Shukaku, that's your alias right? Or is Gaara your alias?" Neji looked up at the other surprisingly calm, hell he was even smiling slightly. Gaara took in the others image a bit distressed, no one acted calm when talking about assassins. Let alone did they act... happy.

"What? Aren't you scared? I could be here strictly to kill you." Gaara said softly, feeling oh so confused. _'This is why I don't sleep, everything is different when I wake up.'_ Gaara thought in a bit of distress.

Neji laughed softly at the question, "Of course I'm not scared. Aniki told me that one of the most common danna are assassins, or fighters in general. He said that they use geisha as sheaths, shields for their minds." Neji explained brushing his hair behind his ear. 

Gaara stared at the long-haired boy, for some reason he couldn't make himself feel on edge around Neji. "It really doesn't bother you?" Gaara asked wearily hoping this wasn't all just a bad dream.

Neji shook his head in response, "Of course not, Deidara's danna is an assassin also I believe." Neji said shifting slightly, wincing slightly in pain.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked seeing the pain on Neji's face as he shifted.

"Yeah I'm alright, just repercussions of last night." Neji smiled softly, feeling a bit odd as Gaara arms wrapped around him in small hug. It was awkward feeling, but it made Neji feel completely warmed inside.

Neji sighed contently, snuggling into the firm chest. "Despite everything, this is the safest I've ever felt." Neji mumbled, not really wanting to move to return to the okiya.

-----

**Naruto & Sasuke**

Sitting up Sasuke opened his mouthing 'ow' as he placed a hand on back. _'I am so going to kill that blonde moron for putting me through this.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, not really caring that he had practically begged for it. 

Standing from the bed, Sasuke grit his teeth through the discomfort as he pulled on the robe. Since the kimono had been ruined with blood, it would seem odd to return in only a robe but there was no other choice. Walking down the steps, Sasuke faintly heard someone singing from the small room at the back of the house.

Moving into the back room, Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him again. Peeking his head inside cautiously he seen a familiar moronic blonde, causing a small smile to grace the dark-eyed boys face.

"Good morning Sasuke." Naruto greeted happily without turning.

"Good morning I must be leaving though Naruto." Sasuke said softly turning to leave, reaching the front door he was stopped.

"Ah, wait. Since your kimonos ruined it's not really safe to walk home like that so I'll... ah... escort you home." Naruto said blushing softly, feeling Sasuke's dark eyes bore holes into him. 

"Alright, moron." Sasuke replied with a grin stepping out of the house.

"Hey, geisha aren't supposed to be so mean. So why pick on me?" Naruto asked following Sasuke.

"Your right." Sasuke replied stopping and bowing curtly at the blonde. "I am sorry Naruto-_sama_ I will remember that." With that Sasuke turned and continued walking to the okiya.

For a moment the blue eyed blonde stood in place, staring stupidly at Sasuke. Once regaining his boundary's Naruto took off after Sasuke. "Wait, Sasuke I didn't mean it. I just meant... I don't know what I meant." Naruto said pouting a bit, he hadn't meant to draw out such a defence reaction.

"Don't worry about it, you were right. As a geisha I should not act that way, or say such things." Sasuke replied coolly, making Naruto regret his complaints more and more.

"I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled looking at the ground sadly, a small pout on his face. Stopping at the okiya Sasuke turned and caught the lost look on Naruto's face.

_'So adorable.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, fighting down the smile on his lips, exchanging it for cold disposition. "What are you sorry for Naruto-sama?" Sasuke asked, deciding that dragging this out was much more fun.

"Please stop using those formalities, you know how I hate them. I didn't mean to complain about how you were acting, actually I like it. It makes you seem more... real." Naruto explained, not attempting to remove his gaze from the ground.

"I forgive you." Sasuke said softly, gracing Naruto with one of his wonderfully small smiles.

"Sasuke, I'll meet you here tonight. I want to take you out somewhere." Naruto said getting a nod in reply before the geisha disappeared inside.

-----

**A/N**  
Ok theres two new chapters up, sorry to keep you waiting. Just alot of bullshit happening right now, I'll try writing more often though. Hope you enjoy.

-Yuri


	19. Chapter 19

Leaning on Haku, Sasuke had his eyes closed the only sound in the room was the sound of steady breathing. "I'm sorry I allowed Orochimaru to have the final bid." Haku spoke softly, breaking the silence.

Sighing softly Sasuke sat up and looked at Haku calmly, "It's ok, I understand. Aniki, may I tell you something?" Sasuke asked softly, directing his attention to the floor.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Haku replied, getting suddenly curious.

"Alright, but I swear if you tell on me. I will tell everyone about you and Zabuza-sama." Sasuke said with deadly calm, Haku's eyes widened at the threat.

_'We've been caught.'_ Haku thought, he could feel his heart moving a mile a minute. "I understand." he replied as calm as he could make himself.

"I didn't spend the night with Orochimaru-sama--" Sasuke started, seeing Haku was going to question him, Sasuke held his hand up to continue. "--I killed him. Please understand aniki, I couldn't let myself do it with him. I just... I would've killed _myself_ first." Sasuke explained shakily at the thought.

Nodding as he took in all the information, Haku thought on it for a moment. "So who did you spend your night with?" Haku asked, watching a blush crossed the others face.

"N-Naruto-sama." Sasuke replied, looking away from the long haired boy.

"I thought so." Haku replied with a small smile on his face, before standing from his place moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked watching Haku carefully.

"Well you can't exactly leave the body there. Someone might find it. I'm going to go tell Zabuza." Haku explained before being stopped once again by Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto-sama dealt with it already." the short-haired boy said making the other turn to look at him.

"I see. I should've known." sighing, Haku sat back down next to Sasuke.

-----

**Neji**

Smiling softly, Neji walked down the street by himself. Mother had given him the money left of what he was indebted to. So today he decided he was going shopping. For what exactly, he was completely unsure of.

The sight of a kanzashi shop caught his eye as he was walking down the street. Walking inside he took in the sight of all the colorful, and beautifully made kanzashi.

"Excuse me, is there something I could help you with?" A young woman asked coming from the back of the shop. Her hair made up in four odd pony-tails, smiling softly Neji shook his head.

"No, I was just looking. They're very nice." Neji spoke softly, picking one off the walls.

"Well, I have new ones if my stupid little brother would hurry up." she replied before yelling into the back, "Damn it Gaara! Hurry the hell up!"

Neji wondered if it was the wonderful red-head he knew, as he briefly recalled Gaara telling him his sister sold kanzashi. "Shut up woman! I am not your pack mule." Came the replied yell, as Gaara stepped out from the back placing a box on the counter.

"Gaara." Neji greeted softly, a small smile gracing his face.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, slightly shocked. The blonde woman looked back and forth between the two, seeing her little brother let his guard down was odd.

"Hey Gaara who's your friend?" she said, cutting off any response Neji may have given.

"Ah I'm sorry. Temari this is Neji, Neji this is my annoying sister Temari." Gaara introduced the two, watching his sister eye the geisha cautiously.

_'Oh and he apologizes now too.'_ Temari thought to herself, looking up to see if the sky was falling and the world was ending.

"Nice to meet you." Neji said politely, bowing slightly at the blonde woman. "I was shopping with the money left over from what you bought my mizuagi with." Neji replied smiling softly, making Gaara brush at the mentioning of such things in front of his sister.

"Wait wait wait." Temari said stopping the conversation right there. "You did what Gaara?!" she exclaimed questioningly, the thought of her little brother even thinking about such things was just... weird.

Gaara rolled his eyes at her, "It's none of your business." he replied taking the kanzashi from Neji's hands and placing it back on the shelf. Walking over to the box Gaara pulled out a beautiful pale blue, and dark red kanzashi.

Walking over to Neji, Gaara placed it in the others hair. Neji smiled softly, his hair wasn't done in anything special today. It was just an ordinary tight pony-tail. "Gaara I must say, you have an obsession of red." Neji said softly, reaching up and touching the hair piece softly.

"It's Gaara's way of being possessive." Temari said idly, as she put up the kanzashi in the box Gaara had brought in. Neji looked at her curiously at her words. "He keeps giving you things that are blood red right?" she asked looking up from an arrangement of kanzashi she had made to look like a vase of flowers. Getting a nod in response from Neji, Temari continued, "See it matches his hair, and profession so it sorta matches as possessiveness in some twisted way." she explained getting another nod in response.

"Shut up Temari." Gaara growled narrowing his eyes at his older sister, before wrapping his arm around Neji's waist and dragging him out of the shop. "You should've have asked me for kanzashi if that's what you wanted." Gaara said releasing the long haired boy, as he turned his head to look into pale eyes.

"Oh no, I could never. It's not polite, anyway that's what I need a danna for. To pay for whatever I need. Or want." Neji replied a small smile on his face as he walked into another shop. This one was littered with parasols of all kinds.

"What's a danna?" Gaara asked a bit confused.

"Ah well they are the nice rich men, who choose to buy everything we will own. Such as kimono, parasols and such. In return they pay nothing for our services." Neji replied, the dark look he was getting from Gaara told him that he should explain further. "You know like as hosts."

Nodding, Gaara cued he understood. "How do you get a danna?" Gaara asked as Neji led him from the parasol shop to a place that sold dango.(1)

"Well a person asks the head of the okiya, or the geisha's aniki. If they think your acceptable then you meet with the geisha of your choice and it is official." Neji explained picking up two of the sweets handing them to Gaara before pulling out the small change purse from his obi and paying. Once he tucked the purse back into his obi, Neji took one of the sticks of dango. 

"That's it?" Gaara asked sceptically, as he watched Neji eat the dango.

"Yes, and I payed for that. You better eat it." Neji teased, the red head blinked stupidly for a moment before taking a bite of a white piece. Submitting to his thoughts, Gaara looked up at the sky.

-----

**A/N**  
1.http://i26. the next chapter is up. Hope you like it.

-Yuri


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke drug the comb calmly through his hair, his head tilted to the side and a small smile on his face. Naruto hadn't told him where they were going, so it was naturally assumed that the blonde was meeting him at the okiya. Which was odd enough as is, being broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door, Sasuke stood. Putting down the comb he quickly made his way down the steps, already dressed in a dark blue kimono. 

Slipping into his sandals, Sasuke recognized one of the maids answering the door. "Naru--" Sasuke started before looking up and seeing who was standing at the door, the short haired boys smile instantly faded at the sight. "Itachi." Sasuke greeted sorely, turning to walk back up the steps slipping out of his sandals.

Itachi stood there for a moment staring at his little brother a bit shocked, he had never really thought Sasuke would really be here. Just as the maid was about to shut the door, since apparently the man wasn't expected. Itachi placed his hand on the door frame preventing it from shutting.

Sasuke on the other hand had already disappeared up the steps and around the corner into his room. Without further words or hesitation, Itachi pushed pass the maid following his little brother up the steps. Opening a door he sighed in relief of not opening the wrong room. Sasuke was sitting on the floor once again, combing through his hair.

Falling to his knees next to Sasuke, Itachi grabbed the other boys shoulders Itachi turned Sasuke so he face him. Their eyes didn't connect though, as Sasuke kept his face turned toward the mirror on the other wall. Getting frustrated Itachi gently tilted his little brother's face so their eyes connected. "What?" Sasuke asked tiredly, wondering why after all these years Itachi decided to see him.

"I can't believe it's really you." Itachi replied in awe, Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Of course it's me. Who else did you expect? After all mother and father only rid themselves of me because you asked it." Sasuke said coldly trying to pull himself from his brother's grasp, but came up unsuccessful.

"What? I did no such thing, they told me when I came home you died." Itachi said looking away from his little brother sadly, remembering clearly the day they had told him.

Sasuke froze as he took in brother appearance of complete seriousness, there was no lie on that face. "Maybe, it would've been better that way." Sasuke replied, getting a sharp look in reply.

"No!" Itachi said instantly, "I came, because I saw your picture. I had always thought they were lying but could never prove it. Nor did I know where to find you. When I saw the picture though for the play, I had to see and it was you at the play." Itachi said urgently, trying to explain why he had never come after Sasuke, before the short haired boy had the chance to ask.

"You saw that play?" Sasuke asked feeling a slight blush come across his face.

"Yes, I asked about which okiya you belonged to, but they wouldn't tell. So I had to look for you, I want to bring you back home Sasuke. Mother and Father died long ago." Itachi explained, and Sasuke shook his head no at this.

"This is my home, the only one I've ever really known. That place... your home. I wasn't there long enough to consider it that. Thank you for coming but I really can't return. I mean what use would I be really? All I know is what I've been taught, and that's to be yet another living piece of art. At times even a host." Sasuke said before being interrupted by a small boy, the newest of maiko opening the door.

Bowing low in respect the little boy politely informed Sasuke that Naruto was there to pick him up. "Well, I have to go." Sasuke said softly, standing gracefully from his spot and moving toward the door. "Don't worry so much Itachi, it's not so bad. I mean I could've been a prostitute." Sasuke said reassuringly over his shoulder before moving down the steps. Slipping into his sandals once more Sasuke headed outside to let Naruto lead him to where ever.

While Itachi sat upstairs in the room staring numbly at the spot where his otouto had been sitting. Wishing more than anything that he could feel reassured by Sasuke's statement.

-----

**Naruto & Sasuke**

Naruto looked over at Sasuke noticing how tense the other seemed. "Are you ok Sasuke? You seem stressed, is it because of last night?" Naruto inquired making the other boy look at him with a soft smile.

"Sorry Naruto." Sasuke apologized, making Naruto move in front of him and stop him in his tracks.

"Don't apologize Sasuke, now tell me what's wrong?" Naruto asked softly placing his hand on the boy's shoulders. Sighing softly Sasuke shook his head hoping Naruto would drop the subject. Looking up through his bangs which had fallen in his face, Sasuke saw the raw determination in Naruto's clear blue eyes.

"My aniki gave me a visit is all." Sasuke replied hoping that would be sufficient information.

"Haku?"

"No not Haku, my aniki from before I moved to the okiya."

"Why did it upset you so?"

"He came to take me back home."

"Are you going to accept?" Naruto's eyes had taken on an unreadable look.

Shaking his head in response, Sasuke spoke softly, "I'm a geisha, that's all I know how to be. So I would be useless otherwise."

"You should accept, this would be great for you!" Naruto said excitedly, _'Please don't leave Sasuke.'_ Naruto's mind countered.

"I thought you needed a geisha to keep you sane." Sasuke replied, his face taking on a pleading look for Naruto give him a reason to stay.

"I could always find someone else." Naruto said stiffly, _'No shut up you moron! You're going to make him leave you!'_ Naruto's mind argued, but he just shut out the thoughts.

"Oh." Sasuke replied sadly, not knowing what else to say. The sudden clenching in his chest making it hard to breath. _'He really doesn't need me. Doesn't want me._ Sasuke's conscience supplied brokenly. "Then I guess I'll tell him I accept." Sasuke said directing his attention to the ground, to keep the tears that were ready to spill from his eyes from Naruto's view.

Pulling himself from Naruto's grasp, Sasuke continued his walk to where he didn't know. All he knew is that he didn't want to be anywhere near the blonde right now. _'See look what you've gone and done. He probably hates you now.'_ Naruto thought to himself catching up with the other.

Catching up with the short haired boy, Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist. "Don't look so sad, it's not like I condemned you or anything. I was just saying normally geisha don't want to stay such since you know. You don't really own your own life. You could live a normal life y'know." Naruto explained feeling the tension sticking in Sasuke still. Sighing softly Naruto led Sasuke away from the main streets where everyone could see.

"What are you doing Naruto? It's ok really. I get it, I'm not... needed." Sasuke said shakily avoiding looking in Naruto's knowing that if he did, his own coal black eyes would betray him and tell Naruto everything.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that I swear, I just didn't want you to base your decision around my wants. My... needs." Naruto replied before capturing the boy's lips in a desperate attempt to make the other understand. The blonde put everything into that one single kiss, his needs, his wants, his fears, his passion. Sasuke accepted it readily, the kiss didn't break until both felt their lungs burning in need of oxygen.

-----

**A/N**  
Alright I cant believe I made it chapter 20! Im still trying to think of a way to end this story, but well whatever. And to Miss Isabelle who likes to complain so much I dont mind so much. Just be prepared for me to bitch back. Oh and I would like to inform you all that chapter 21 is already written I just have to send it to my Beta. bows Well I hope you enjoy.

-Yuri


	21. Chapter 21

"You brought me to a raman stand?!" Sasuke complained, glaring at the moronic blonde that was grinning sheepishly at him.

"Well yeah, I love raman." Naruto replied, sitting on a stool at the bar. Sitting down next to Naruto, Sasuke proceeded to glare at him as Naruto ordered Miso raman for them both.

"I suppose it's alright, I've never tried it so--"

"What?! It's the best ever, and it's so cheap!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, rolling his eyes at being cut off by the ever so energetic blonde Sasuke looked away.

"Yeah well all the okiya feeds us is plain white rice, and fried fish. The only _special_ food we get, we either have to pay for. Or unless our patrons pay, both in which are high class expensive foods." Sasuke explained as they were both served their raman, wrapped throw away chopsticks came with it.

"Meh, well this is the best food ever. And it doesn't cost a fortune." Shrugging in reply, Sasuke broke his chopsticks apart picking up a bit of noodles Sasuke tasted them wearily. To his surprise, they really were good.

"They really are good." Sasuke said softly, eating his noodles delicately, Naruto wondered in the back of his mind how someone could eat raman like that.

"Of course they are! I told you." Naruto said, for once not directing all his attention to the wonderful meal in front of him. Instead he was entranced with watching Sasuke eat. _'God I'm such a freak.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a grin.

"Which serving of raman are you on now Naruto?" Came the calm voice from behind the blonde, turning to see who was speaking Naruto smiled as he saw Gaara enter. Close behind was Neji, holding yet another parasol. It was a see through light blue, with the same red blotched pattern.

"Ah this is still my first one if you can believe it." Naruto replied as Gaara and Neji took a seat at the bar. Gaara ordering chicken raman for both himself and Neji. "Let me guess, you've never had raman either. Have you Neji?" Naruto asked, when the long haired boy nodded in confirmation Naruto groaned. _'They must live under a rock.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"That's why I ordered for him." Gaara informed Naruto.

"It's really good. Try." Sasuke said pushing his bowl and chopsticks toward Neji. Nodding, Neji tried them hesitantly before breaking out in a smile.

"Mm, your right." he replied before sliding the bowl back to Sasuke, who continued eating.

-----

**Deidara & Sasori**

"Where are we going again?" Deidara asked, looking over expectantly at Sasori.

"A sumo match." Sasori replied dully, looking up at the sky for a moment, a slight breeze brushing through his hair. Currently he was fully ignoring the bloused pout.

"Again?" Deidara said trying his hardest to keep a whine from his voice.

"Ah, yes. Today it's Choji vs. Jiroubou." Sasori replied, noting that they were taking the pleasantly empty roads to the match.

Shaking his head, Deidara fidgeted slightly. It had been so long since him and Sasori had gotten real time together. Since Neji was now a full geisha he no longer had to worry so much, after fidgeting came chewing on his lip and looking at the ground as they travelled in silence.

"Stop chewing on your lip." Sasori reprimanded, Deidara instantly stopped trying to think of another way to ease the nervousness. "There's better things you can do with your lips." Sasori continued completely out of character, blushing a bit the blonde looked over at the red-head for a moment. 

Turning to face Deidara, Sasori was unprepared for the spur of the moment action of Deidara's lips pressing to his own. After a moment, and regaining a little composure. Sasori placed his hands on the geisha's hips.

"Makes me sort of glad that gambling bastard brought me to the okiya." Deidara said softly with a smile, breaking from the kiss.

"Me too." Sasori replied resealing their lips together, as they both slid their tounges together in a sensual dance. Slowly, resistantly, Deidara pushed away from Sasori with a slight blush.

"Ah we should go." Deidara said softly before continuing toward where the sumo match would be held.

Sighing Sasori followed slowly behind, _'So confusing. He's going to be the end of me.'_ Sasori thought to himself humorously.

-----

**A/N**  
Alright these next few chapter took awhile to get here I know. And really people Zabuza has a reason for being so old. sticks out my tongue So leave me be.

-Yuri

Sasuke: 16-17 (not quite 17 yet almost there)  
Neji: 17  
Naruto: 20  
Gaara: 20  
Haku: 24  
Deidara: 23  
Zabuza: 31 (he's so old... not really)  
Sasori: 27  
Itachi: 21


	22. Chapter 22 Lemon

Deidara sighed softly as Sasori lead him away from the sumo arena, after all the screaming and yelling Sasori had done, amoung with however many people were there. Deidara was glad for the silence the new found silence, looking around at his surroundings the blonde realized that they weren't heading anywhere he knew of.

Sasori said nothing as he escorted the blonde into a large building. Once reaching a bedroom, Deidara turned and shut the door the instance it was shut he felt Sasori press up behind him. Reaching around Deidara, Sasori quickly locked the door.

Moaning, Deidara felt Sasori grind his erection into his clothed ass, blushing the geisha bit his lip. Pushing the kimono off the blonde's shoulders, Sasori proceeded to lick and suck on the lovely pale neck.

"S-Sasori, please... ah! Don't be so impatient." Deidara said between soft gasps, as he felt a hand wiggle its way into his kimono and down. Being stopped by the obi tightly wrapped around his waist.

"I've been patient enough waiting for Neji to become a geisha." Sasori growled, grabbing the back of Deidara's obi and dragging him over to the large desk in his room.

Lifting the blonde as he were weightless by his waist, Sasori sat Deidara on desk before impatiently taking off Deidara's obi and tossing it to the floor. With that the kimono fell open, for the red-headed man to see. 

Blushing, Deidara watched as the red-head's gaze raked over him approvingly. Leaning back on his hands Deidara spread his legs invitingly, giving Sasori a seductive look.

Growling animalistically, Sasori moved forward biting and sucking a trail down Deidara's chest and belly.

"Please Sasori, stop teasing and get to the point." Deidara said between clenched teeth. Smirking Sasori nodded standing up and unzipping his pants sliding them off and kicking them in a corner.

With that done he pushed Deidara to lay back and on his side, propping one of the blonde's legs up on his shoulder. Opening a desk drawer Sasori reached in pulling out a bottle of oil.

"Prepare yourself." Sasori demanded handing Deidara the bottle of oil. Nodding with a blush on his face, Deidara coated his two fingers with oil before reaching down and placing them at his entrance. Glancing up at Sasori he saw the expectant look, and complete attention Sasori gave him, so without another thought Deidara pushed his fingers inside his ass stretching himself.

Closing his eyes in concentration the blonde searched for the spot which would give himself pleasure. After a moment of watching the gorgeous blonde finger himself, Sasori made him remove his fingers.

Pouring some oil on his hand, Sasori coated his cock with the oil. Positioning himself, Sasori slid in slowly which nearly killed him, since Deidara seemed tighter than he had before. _'Then again, we haven't been intimate for so long.'_ Sasori thought to himself staring longingly at the boy.

Moving slowly at first, Sasori searched for that spot himself. Only he found it within seconds, at the sound of Deidara's, "Ah!" Sasori began picking up pace moving faster and harder in the blonde. Making Deidara let out all kinds of pleasant moans and screams.

Sasori recognized with a smirk that Deidara had a white knuckled grip on the desk, while he had developed a glossy sheen of sweat across his body. Reaching between their bodies's, Sasori began to stroke Deidara's cock in time with his movements. Eventually both simultaneously came, Deidara calling out Sasori's name.

Laying there breathing heavily Deidara rolled on his stomach as Sasori pulled out of him. Reaching forward Sasori removed the hair tie to Deidara's hair. He could see his cum dripping from Deidara's ass, the image making him start to get hard. Groaning Sasori laced his fingers through Deidara hair pulling the blonde so his ear was next to Sasori's lips.

"Ready for round two?" Sasori whispered huskily into Deidara's ear his new found erection brushing against Deidara's ass. The blonde's eyes widened at this, as he swallowed hard.

"S-Sasori, a-already?" the geisha asked a bit shocked, a blush rising. Without answering he felt Sasori's cock positioned for 'round two'.

-----

**A/N**  
So you like it? Review.

-Yuri


	23. Chapter 23

Sitting at the table all four geisha ate their food in silence, looking up briefly Neji saw Haku scowling at his bowl of rice. "What's wrong with Haku?" Neji whispered softly to Sasuke, hearing him clearly Haku slammed his chopsticks down on the table.

"Nothing is wrong with Haku!" Haku growled in response, speaking in third person.

"He's upset he's the only one in the house who hasn't gotten laid recently." Deidara said calmly, setting down his bowl realizing Haku's psychotic gaze was turned on him.

"That's it! You're dead!" Haku yelled deciding Deidara would be a good outlet for his pent up frustrations. Getting up quickly Deidara bolted out of the room, Haku close behind.

"It's nothing to get upset over Haku!" Sasuke yelled chasing after his aniki. 

"Don't kill my aniki!" Neji yelled also, getting up with Sasuke and chasing Haku to keep him from killing a certain blonde geisha. The boys stopped in their tracks though as they heard mother walking up the steps to the second floor to see where all the noise was coming from.

What she walked in on was Deidara trying to pry Haku off of himself, while Haku was knawing on Deidara's arm while tugging at the blonde hair. Then there was Neji and Sasuke standing behind Haku trying to pry him of Deidara also. The scene was comical to say the least. "What the hell are you boys doing?" mother asked, complete boredom showing on her face. 

"Nothing mother." they replied in unison, making her roll her eyes in response before heading back down the steps.

-----

**Gaara & Naruto**

"Does Sasuke know yet?" Gaara asked, out of nowhere.

"Do I have to tell? Anyway I could ask you the same thing about Neji." Naruto countered, from where he was laying on the floor next to Gaara. Sitting up he turned and glared at the content red-head. _'Wait, content? Gaara's never content or happy, he's always moody and angry.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I didn't have to tell, Neji found out on his own." Gaara replied rolling on his side and staring blankly at the wall.

"Oh. I don't want to tell." Naruto said with a pout, ruffling his spiky blonde hair with both of his hands.

"Then don't, but he's going to find out eventually. It would be better if he learned from you." Gaara replied bored.

"Yeah I'll tell him tomorrow, or something." Naruto replied laying down and falling asleep. Tonight's mission would need the extra rest he was getting.

-----


	24. Chapter 24

Rolling his eyes from underneath his hair, Sasuke listened to the samurai who were his current patrons brag on and on to their friends. Looking over at Neji, Sasuke felt slightly sympathetic. Samurai loved them, they were equally mean geisha. Neji laughed softly with one of them, over what Sasuke didn't know nor care. Looking back up he tuned into the conversation.

"--we caught one of those demon nine assassins." one of them said bandage covering one of his arms.

"Really, which one?" another replied in awe.

"He had an odd racoon tail on his back." the bandaged one said, making a short gasp escape Neji's throat his head shooting up slightly.

"G-Gaara." Neji whispered, making Sasuke look over him a bit shocked.

"What did you say?" one of the men asked the long haired boy.

Smiling politely Neji replied, "I have other appointments I must be going." Without further words Neji stood leaving the tea house.

"Ah I must take my leave too." Sasuke said softly standing and leaving, quickly catching up with Neji. "What the hell was all that about?" Sasuke asked looking at the worried look on his friends face. Stopping and turning toward Sasuke, Neji gave him a sharp look.

"They caught Gaara." Neji said in a hushed tone.

"What? Gaara's not part of the de--" Sasuke started before being cut off.

"He is! The one with one raccoon tail on his back. Shukaku." Neji replied pulling Sasuke somewhere more private. "I seen it the other night, when I was with him. He had taken off his shirt sometime in the middle of the night, and when I awoke the next morning he was lying on his stomach and I could see it. I confronted him about it and he confirmed. So maybe Naruto's one too." Neji explained uneasily.

"No, we'll just go visit Naruto. You'll see it's not true." Sasuke said shakily heading in the direction of Kankuro's home, dragging Neji behind him.

Knocking on the door nervously, Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when a blonde woman answered the door. "Hello Temari-san, we needed to speak with Gaara." Neji said softly, the woman opened her mouth to say something, but was pushed out of the way by Naruto.

"He's not here." Naruto said not paying attention to who it was and promptly shut the door. Growling at the moron Sasuke knocked on the door again, Naruto answering this time. "I said he's--" Naruto cut himself off as he realized who was standing there. "--oh it's you Sasuke, Neji." opening the door fully for the both of them Sasuke took in a shirtless Naruto covered in bandages.

Once both the geisha were inside, the blonde shut the door, and Sasuke released his tight grip on Neji's wrist. "What happened to Gaara?" Neji interrogated, smiling sheepishly the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah well you see, we probably should've planned things better, and--"

"He really got caught?!" Neji demanded cutting the blonde off, making Naruto give him an odd look.

"How'd you find out?" Naruto asked looking a bit confused.

"One of our patrons mentioned catching a demon's nine. The one with a raccoon tail on his back." Sasuke replied trying discretely to see if the bandages gave way to any of Naruto's skin. They didn't so he couldn't tell if the blonde was one of the group or not.

"Oh." Naruto said for lack of better words.

"Well then, it's decided we will help you set Gaara free." Neji said surely, Naruto giving him a fish out of water look.

"You can't!" Naruto replied a bit upset.

"I can." Neji said insistently, and with a calm demeanour. "Now weather you want me to or not I'm doing it." Neji continued.

"How?" Naruto said looking at the geisha wearily, before sitting down oozing pure defeat.

"We're geisha, we're naturally lying, sneaky creatures." Neji said putting on an innocent, yet seductive look. Naruto swallowed hard at this, it was such a good act it was scary. "Come on Sasuke we have to find something to wear." Neji said turning toward the door.

"Ah, wait! You don't know where it's at!" Naruto said a bit confidently, grinning at the fact that now they couldn't go and neither would be in danger. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shot Naruto a look.

"We live in the hamanachi, there's always some kind of gossip. Something as major as one of the demon nine being captured is something that will travel fast." Sasuke explained matter of factly, Naruto's grin instantly dropped as the door shut behind the geisha.

"Damn it all!" Naruto yelled picking up a puppet off the side table throwing it across the room.

-----


	25. Chapter 25

Standing up, and answering the knock on the door the maid stared at the tall man who looked very much like one of the geisha at the house. Gently informing the maid he could handle it, Sasuke peeked his head out the door. "It is you." Sasuke said smiling secretively at Itachi before grabbing his aniki by the front of his shirt dragging him inside the okiya, shutting the door behind them.

"So I assume you knew I was going to come back again and try to take you home." Itachi replied, at Sasuke's odd greeting.

"Call it a good guess. Since your here though my darling _aniki_, you can be of help." Sasuke said all too sweetly making Itachi cringe at what Sasuke was going to make him do.

"What do you want me to do?" Itachi asked wearily as he was drug to a large room where Neji was sitting at.

Sitting down and patting the spot next to himself, Sasuke started speaking again, "Your still a samurai right?"

"Of a sorts, yeah. Why?" Itachi questioned suspicious of his aniki.

"Well we need information on where they're holding a special someone." Sasuke said cuddling up to his aniki like he used to when he was small, giving him a pouting look that the older man never got a chance to grow resistant to.

"What makes you think I'd know where this special someone would be?" Itachi asked trying to avoid his brother's look.

"Oh I assure you that you would know who he is." Neji said finally opening his mouth, Itachi raised his eyebrow at this.

"Is that so?" Itachi said sceptically.

"Of course aniki we're looking for Shukaku." Sasuke said making his brother recoil at this.

"Why would you ever--"

"I'm in love with him." Neji said softly cutting Sasuke's twin off.

Looking up at Neji, Sasuke stared with wide eyes, _'Why didn't Neji tell me.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Bowing his head, Itachi sat and thought for a moment.

"Please be careful both of you." Itachi said softly before sighing softly. "They're holding him in the Saiyaku Mansion. There they will prosecute him and then deal with him accordingly. This all will take about two months, after interrogation of course. They've already dealt with two of the Demon Nine. Both died in the end, so you have to hurry if you're going to be of any use." Itachi explained, speaking silently.

"Kimimaru runs Saiyaku, right Sasuke?" Neji asked, the other boy nodded in response. "Well then I suppose this won't be so hard then." Neji said smiling widely, Itachi looking at them both like they were insane.

"Well thank you aniki!" Sasuke said brightly before kissing Itachi's temple, standing up and leaving quickly with Neji. Leaving Itachi sitting by himself once again.

-----

**Naruto**

Unwrapping the bandages Naruto took in the large wound across his chest, it was going to turn into a scar he knew it. Surveying the very old swirling scar around his naval, it disgusted him always. Standing in front of the full length mirror, Naruto looked over his shoulder at the image of his back tattooed with nine fox tails.

There was a knock on the door, and when no one answered there was another, and another, and another. Until, "Get that already Temari!" Naruto yelled down the steps.

"What the hell I look like, your damned servant?!" she yelled back up at the grinning boy before answering the door. "It's your geisha friends." She yelled again, as the boys let themselves in. Shaking his head, and without permission, Sasuke walked upstairs Naruto was currently wrestle his injured self into a shirt, but to no avail.

Opening the door and peeking in Sasuke surveyed the room, "Naru--" Sasuke froze at the sight of nine tails on the boys back as he had yet to pull the rest of his shirt down. "-to" Sasuke finished rather stupidly.

Looking up at Sasuke, Naruto smiled weakly as he finally untangled himself from his shirt realizing Sasuke had seen. "I don't suppose there's any way I could explain this to you huh?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling an everlasting sadness rush over himself.

Seeing Naruto's eyes go down cast Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and rushed over to Naruto, tilting the blondes head so their eyes could meet. Without any words Sasuke gave the blonde the best reassurance he could muster and kissed Naruto's lips softly, lovingly.

Smiling brightly, a smile that could rival the brightness of the sun, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. His hands falling on the soft curves of Sasuke's ass. "We came to ask if you could take us parasol shopping." Sasuke said with a smile, Naruto giving him an odd look before his eyes widened, knowing what the boy was asking for.

-----


	26. Chapter 26

Neji and Sasuke lined their eyes with colored khol, Sasuke's with blue, and Neji's with grey. Naruto had bought them both their new parasols, after taking them first to a place no normal geisha would step foot in. It was a part of another secret world, so unlike their own. Where their _secret world_ was filled with beauty, and elegance. This was filled with death, and despair. It was the world Naruto and Gaara belonged to, smiling sadly Sasuke looked up at their parasols, Naruto had picked them both out.

Sasuke's parasol was a plain white, see through actually, except for the dark blue flowers lining it in a spiral. On the bottom of the hilt of the dagger, that was sheathed in the parasol, was an etching of a of a fox. Neji's was much the same, see through with red spiraled flowers, on the bottom was a raccoon. 'The kimonos also matched the parasol', Sasuke thought dully. Did anything in a geisha's life not match? Looking over at Neji, Sasuke smiled softly. Well at least Haku, and Deidara weren't making their clothing choices anymore.

"So your going to do the fan dance." Neji said breaking the silence, Sasuke could see the tension in the boy's shoulders.

"No, I think you should. Your the one everyone says has a perfect fan, your so _perfect_." Sasuke replied recalling the words other customers would say, Neji cringed in response.

"Fine." Neji said, ending the conversation completely. Smirking, Sasuke slipped the fans in Neji's obi, plain black and white fans. As they approached the mansion, both boys grew silent before Neji knocked timidly on the door. Sasuke had weaseled more information out of his brother before they both left, he had told Sasuke that there was a small party being held at the mansion on this particular date.

The door was quickly slid open to the Saiyaku mansion, a samurai with long coal black hair answered. Taking in the appearance of the two geisha the man rolled his eyes, "We didn't order any whores!" he said before trying to slam the door rudely on them. Sasuke and Neji glanced at each other with confused looks on their faces, because before the door shut completely, a pale hand stopped it.

At the door was a pale man with equally long, but silver hair his eyes rimmed with red khol. Blinking slowly, the man took in the image of the two geisha. "May I ask what two geisha are doing at my estate?" he drawled smoothly, putting on perfected fake smiles, Neji and Sasuke bowed politely.

"Ah we were asked to come here by our honorable mother, she never informed us of why we were coming, or of who sent for us." Sasuke lied expertly, it was one of those wonderful skills geisha acquired that was there but was never openly known.

"I see, well who am I to turn down the entertainment of a geisha.", the man said softly opening the door for the two to enter. Smiling politely, Neji and Sasuke entered before they were led into a small room filled with samurai sitting at small table drinking sake. All eyes were turned on them, as they had complete confidence.

Sasuke and Neji had already closed their parasols upon entering, also removing their sandals. Sitting, they gracefully began shy conversation with the samurai that were there. Lighting cigarettes, pouring tea or sake. Every now and then being told to drink some themselves when being asked to. Kimimaru sat in the back all the while watching in mild amusement.

"So are you going to please us with a dance?" Kimimaru asked suddenly, making Neji smile slyly.

_'Perfect.'_ both geisha thought in unison.

"Of course." Neji replied standing smoothly, pulling the fans from his obi as he moved to the front of the room. 'Hurry up Sasuke!' Neji thought desperately flipping open the fans he heard someone playing a flute softly in the background. _'Even better he won't have to stay and play. Absolutely perfect.'_ Neji thought as he began his slow sensual dance.

Looking back and forth between the two samurai he was sitting next to, Sasuke smiled politely. "Excuse me, but I need to go get some air." Sasuke excused himself standing with his parasol in hand. As a samurai pointed to a door that led into a corridor, that opened into a small enclosed garden. In the garden on each of the four of the walls was a door.

Sighing softly, Sasuke pulled up one of the long sleeves of his kimono, the neatly printed calligraphy telling him where Gaara was being held. Following the instructions on his arm Sasuke quickly moved through the short corridors. His parasol clutched tightly to his body, the short haired boy finally stopped at two huge double doors.

Opening the doors Sasuke stepped inside, taking in all the various criminals tied up and wrapped in thick carpet like rolls. Others were chained to the walls or floors. Biting his lip Sasuke didn't see even a bit of red anywhere. "Gaara-sama." Sasuke called out softly, getting a few groans in reply. "Gaara-sama." Sasuke tried again looking around the large room, his eyes catching a bit of blood red-hair. "Gaara!" Sasuke said excitedly rushing over to the slumped over body his torso completely bound. Touching the red-head's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Gaara please get up." Getting a small groan in reply, Sasuke pulled his dagger from the sheath of his parasol slicing awkwardly down the bindings. 

"Please get up Gaara-sama." Sasuke pleaded softly, getting another groan in reply. Pulling a small bag of smelling salts from his obi, Sasuke waved it under Gaara's nose waking the red-head. Looking up at the short-haired boy Gaara blinked slowly, as Sasuke took in the image of his busted and swollen lip. "Hurry, get out of here Gaara-sama. Neji can only keep them occupied for so long." Sasuke said handing the boy his dagger before he began to turn and leave getting a confused look on his face as he reached the front door. Just then a man stepped into the room.

"Exscuse me! What are you doing in here?!" the samurai demanded, glaring coldly and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Sasuke looked startled as he broke from his confused daze, smiling politely Sasuke bowed, "I'm sorry sir, I got lost looking for my way back to the room I was entertaining in." Sasuke replied shyly.

"Will you help me back?" Sasuke asked, holding his parasol tightly to add to the effect of being in distress. _'Please hurry and leave.'_ Sasuke thought briefly as he was led out of back to the room as Neji's fan dance had just come to a close. Sasuke quickly sat down, as if he had never left. Neji joined him soon after, all the men clapped at the finale of Neji's fan dance. Sasuke briefly wondered how long it would take for them to realize that Gaara was gone. _'Thank the gods, they didn't find out.'_ Neji and Sasuke thought as they stood to leave, briefly hearing the sounds of people running toward the room.

"Kimimaru-sama! The demon escaped!" A man yelled, after flinging open the door to the room. Both boys kept walking toward the door as if it meant nothing to them. Until Sasuke felt a hand on his arm, preventing him to leave. Turning, Sasuke saw it was the man with the black hair who had answered the door and he was glaring at him.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked calmly, before he felt his parasol ripped from his hands. The samurai inspected the now hollow bottom, "What are you doing?" Sasuke growled softly, glaring back at the man.

"Tesai! What is the meaning of all this?!" Kimimaru stood preparing to stop the man, Tesai's grip tightened on Sasuke's arm as Neji looked at them a bit alarmed.

"Your hurting me, let go." Sasuke said trying to pull his arm free, only to release a small whimper as the grip tightened. Without responding though Tesai dropped Sasuke's parasol and snatched Neji's parasol from his hands, before unsheathing the dagger hidden within.

"So your the ones who released the demon.", the man growled tossing Sasuke to the floor. Kimimaru stood frozen, as he watched the scene before him.

"Explain Tesai!" Kimimaru demanded watching as Sasuke tried to pick himself off the floor, only to be kicked back down by Tesai.

"They were never invited here, they just came to set the demon free. He left when we were most distracted by his--" he motioned toward Neji who was looking at the now blocked door, "--dance."

"This is insane! We would never--" Sasuke interjected.

"Shut up!" Tesai yelled about to kick the short-haired boy again, before Neji threw himself on top of Sasuke, glaring fiercely.

"Stop it! We didn't come here to set anyone free we came to act as hosts. Nothing more." Neji replied, determination to convince them showing clearly.

"He is right Tesai, we can not prove anything." Kimimaru agreed making the samurai scowl.

"Um, well actually sir. I did catch the short haired one in the holding area.", a man spoke up shakily, Sasuke looked up and recognized him as the one who had escorted him.

"There's your proof Kimimaru-sama." Tesai said triumphantly, Sasuke and Neji's eyes widened in fear.

"You have to be kidding me! You can't go off of that, it's hardly proof!" Neji yelled, before being kicked himself.

"Stop it Tesai, both of them will be taken into custody. If it is true, then get as much information about the demons that you can from them. Then they will be put to death." Kimimaru ordered watching as both boys gave him tearful looks. "I am sorry, but if you are working with the Demon Nine, then we are getting rid of valuable resources of theirs. If not--" the silver haired samurai paused for a moment. "--then I am truly sorry. We can not take any chances though.", the silver haired man finished looking at them mournfully as they were picked up by samurai and drug out of the room.

-----

**A/N**

Ok Im sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I think Im going to end this soom. By killing them off! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! No actually I dont know how Im gonna end it really.

-Yuri


	27. Chapter 27

Groaning softly Sasuke stared at the ceiling, every muscle and every bone in his body ached. _'Please just let me die.'_ Sasuke thought, as he recalled the past week's events of being tortured for information on the Demon Nine. Which he knew none, so there was nothing to tell, just Naruto and Gaara's names, was all. Neji had been given much the same treatment, they had him strapped to a table, naked,(1) and had left him there. Sasuke assumed they had just forgotten him considering they didn't feed him either.

"What a horrible way to die." Sasuke said softly to himself, letting his head roll to the side. His voice had gotten raspy from all the screaming and hardly any water.

"Sasuke?" A voice said in astonishment, Sasuke didn't care to look and see who though. Right now the only thing on his mind was death, yes death sounded really nice. "Oh dear gods, is that you Sasuke?" the person asked again, from the sounds of footsteps Sasuke assumed the person was coming closer. He didn't care though, nothing mattered at the moment, his eyes wouldn't open even if he wanted them to.

A soft hand gently cupped the dirtied cheek of the slim geisha. "Just kill me please." Sasuke pleaded softly, letting out a small whimper at the aching in his body. He briefly registered the sound of being unlatched from the table, then the feeling of two strong arms hoisting his naked body from the table. Carrying him to only the gods knew where.

Just moments later, his body was lowered into warm water making Sasuke scream as his muscles were forced to relax. His aches and pains were momentarily ceased and were replaced by immense heat that laced through his body. "I would never kill you my sweet otouto." Sasuke heard the whispered response and instantly knew who was dragging the washcloth across his dirty skin making it clean once again. "What have they done to you?" came Itachi's whispered awe, as lots of little cuts all over the slim frame, were unmasked by the washed away dirt.

"I'm so tired, but Neji he's hurt also." Sasuke replied a bit incoherently.

"It's alright, I will take care of everything sweet otouto. You just rest for now." Itachi said, Sasuke made no protest after that. Instead he just fell into a deep slumber.

-----

**Gaara & Naruto**

Naruto bit his thumb nervously, Sasuke and Neji had been gone a week. _'Please let them be safe.'_ Naruto thought desperately, even the ever so cold Gaara was worried for the lovely long-haired geisha.

"You don't think they were caught do you?" Gaara asked, his insomnia which had ebbed a bit with Neji around had come back as bad as ever. Worse even, as he was for the first time ever, the first to voice his worry over anything or anyone.

"I don't know Tanuki-kun. I really don't." Naruto replied sadly, feeling horrible for ever letting the two go on that stupid task of freeing Gaara. He would've saved the red-head, but at an opportune moment. Naruto sighed picking up the dagger he had given Sasuke right before he had left.

"I swear to you Kitsune-kun if anything has happened to Neji I wi--" Gaara growled being cut off by the fierce glare he received from the blond.

"You'll do what exactly?! I didn't send them to get you, they were leaving with or without my permission! Plus--" Naruto said feral voice, his feature's softening a bit as though he was ready to cry. "--plus Sasuke was with him. I think I might die if anything happened to him." Naruto said sullenly, feeling completely and utterly weak in this situation.

"Well we have to get them out, can't be too hard. They got to me right?" Gaara said hopefully, Naruto was a little taken a back by this since his friend was acting so odd in Naruto's opinion.

"Yeah but they also got caught in the process, or at least we think they got caught." Naruto replied, realizing it seemed as if him and Gaara had somehow switched personalities.

-----

**Itachi & Neji**

Itachi sighed laying Neji next to Sasuke on a large futon on the floor, both boys were washed, bandaged, and now dressed. No one questioned him ever, he was one of the great Uchiha's. If Itachi said he was taking both boys to be killed, then to anyone, both boys were as good as dead.

No, he wouldn't succumb to killing his little brother though, but they would have to leave Kyoto. Leave forever, and never become geisha again. Itachi looked over at the long-haired boy, Sasuke wanted that boy alive so he was here now, they had a great bond. A bond, Itachi was afraid, that he and his otouto would never have. All thanks to horrid lies told by both of their parents.

If those people were both still alive, he was sure he would've brutally murdered them for spreading such lies. For telling him for years that his little brother was dead, for creating a fake grave to commemorate the death of someone who never died in the first place. Standing Itachi glanced at his little brother, and the long-haired boy called, Neji.

Shaking his head Itachi makes a fire watching the boys as they slept peacefully. Tomorrow, if they could even walk, they would head out of Kyoto, away from their lives as geisha. Itachi would finally, permanently leave behind being a samurai.

-----

**A/N**

Aright I should be getting back to my normal chapters pace now. So, dont worry all my lovely readers. I just hit a bit of trouble and writers block. But now that Im back to fully being depressed the words shall spill from my... fingers.

-Yuri


	28. Chapter 28

Blinking blearily, Neji took in his surroundings, _'What? Where am I?_ Neji thought trying to sit up, only to have his body protest, his injuries becoming apparent to him as he groaned in response.

"I see you have awoken." Itachi said cooly from his place in front of the fireplace, it was dark so it must've been night time.

"Where am I? Where's Sasuke?!" Neji questioned becoming more alarmed by the minute.

"Calm down, Sasuke is laying beside you, and I have brought you to this lovely place called a cave. Or something like one, because once you both are well enough we are leaving Kyoto, leaving behind your lives as geisha." Itachi explained calmly, Neji's eyes widening.

"We can't just leave behind our lives." Neji said feeling panic rise in his chest.

"You can and you will, or you will die." Itachi said firmly, leaving no room for opposition. Rolling towards Sasuke, Neji wrapped his arms around the other former geisha letting small tears escape his eyes.

"Could we at least say goodbye to Naruto and Gaara." Neji asked after a moment, not turning to look at the man.

"Those boys from the Demon Nine?" Itachi asked in a bored tone, poking at the flames with a stick.

"Yes." Neji answered meekly.

"I am sorry, but no. If you are caught you will put both them and yourselves in danger." Itachi replied listening as the room grew silent once again.

"Could you at least visit them and tell them that we're leaving. That we're ok. Please Itachi-sama. Please." Neji pleaded rolling stiffly to stare at Itachi. Staring at the flames Itachi mulled over his options, wondering if it would really be all that safe. Nodding slightly Neji made up his mind.

"Where do they reside?" Itachi asked calmly, noting the little bit of happiness return to the long-haired boy.

"Past the red light district next to the fried eel stand." Neji explained closing his eyes. Nodding again Itachi stood before taking off in a dead sprint.

-----

**Naruto & Gaara**

Standing up, decked out in what was supposedly Ninja gear, Naruto opened the door to leave, Gaara behind them. They were going to save Sasuke and Neji. That was until they were caught by surprise by a samurai standing at their door. Both boys drew their weapons, but the samurai did nothing.

"I came to inform you that both Sasuke and Neji are safe. Unfortunately, we are leaving Kyoto, they are never to return, never to become geisha again. Also for their benefit and your own, I can not tell you their new location. You will not be able to see them again." The man explained before turning, leaving as quickly as he had came.

Naruto and Gaara on the other hand just stood there stupidly, the words sinking in. Neither boy would ever be able to see their precious geisha again. Staring numbly at the place the man had been standing Naruto fell to his knees, dropping the weapon in his hand to the floor. Silent tears falling down his face, Gaara expressed himself much differently as his weapon went flying across the room and was now sticking out of the  
wall.A feral growl came from the red-head's throat as his two pale hands went up to his hair pulling at it.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way Naruto!" he yelled in frustration.

"They weren't supposed to make us worse, they were supposed to heal our hearts. Not make them fucking worse!" Gaara screamed slamming the door and kicking something.

"I know Tanuki-kun." Naruto replied dully, dragging himself from off the floor. "We will just have to find them again won't we?" Naruto continued putting on a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes.

-----

**Neji & Sasuke**

Sasuke blinked blearily the aches in his body had quelled slightly, "You're awake?" came a raspy whisper. Turning his head ever so slowly, so as to not hurt himself, Sasuke looked to see Neji lying next to him.

"I feel horrible." Sasuke replied, getting a weak smile in return.

"Yeah I don't feel much better." Neji said moving his hand over and linking his little finger with Sasuke's. At the movement, Sasuke's face instantly went to something grim.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked stiffly.

"To keep from being found, Itachi's making us move from the okiya."

"So we won't be geisha anymore?"

"No, but he's not just making us move from the okiya. He said we have to leave Kyoto all together, leave behind Naruto and Gaara. We can't tell them where we're going, we would put them in danger." Neji explained, seeing Sasuke's thin shoulders begin to shake.

"What about Haku and Deidara?" Sasuke asked ignoring all of what Neji had just explained.

"I'm sure they will be fine with or without us." Neji replied closing his eyes not wanting to see the tears falling from Sasuke's eyes. Neither boy recognized it as Itachi kneeled to make a new fire. He chose at the moment to leave both boys alone.

-----

**A/N**

Alright I have finished yet another chapter for you people. Hope you enjoy, and as a for warning I did a major time skip on 29. As for the people who don't read my autors notes. HAHA!!! HOPE YOUR CONFUSED AS HELL!!! cough cough Ok, well now that I've had my spaz moment of the day I will take my leave.

-Yuri


	29. Chapter 29

**Two Year Skip**

"Itachi! Itachi!" Sasuke yelled excitedly rushing up to his older brother who was currently standing in the middle of a small garden, picking their food for the winter. Sighing, Itachi stood to look at his grinning younger brother.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, taking in the happy appearance of Neji also.

"A festival, their having a festival! Can me and Neji go?" Sasuke asked giving his older brother sad puppy eyes, that the man had yet to learn to say no to.

"Fine, but no kimonos." Itachi replied sighing in defeat.

"Aw, Itachi-kun it wouldn't be a celebration without kimonos!" Neji whined pouting also making the older man roll his eyes. Ever since they had left both boys were forced to wear common men's clothing, and they felt utterly naked.

"Fine but you're not getting your hair done." Itachi said, sitting down and rubbing his temples. Both boys squeaked in excitement, already knowing the man had lost once again. Sasuke quickly made his way inside and grabbed a considerable amount of money and tucked  
it into his pocket, after giving some to Neji.

"We'll be back later!" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder, smiling brightly. Despite the fact that he and Neji never really wanted to be geisha, both boys still missed their old lives terribly. It had become routine for them, and with Naruto and Gaara around it had become almost enjoyable. Every good thing must come to end though, right? Even so, both wished that their good things, wouldn't have ended so soon.

"Do you still miss him?" Neji asked softly, a question that was completely unexpected.

"Yes, I do. I think about him everyday that goes by, and pray that they both find us." Sasuke replied, feeling the mood darken as he looked down at the bridge they were crossing. His sandals bothered him, they bothered him because they were the same sandals  
he would use for recreational times. Now though, he did not wear beautifully crafted sandals. Just plain wooden ones, and he no longer got his hair fixed, nor did he wear beautiful silk kimonos that felt so nice against his skin. Despite the fact that they were so heavy. How he yearned to wear silk again. Neji felt much the same way, of course.

"I feel the same way." Neji said after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Do you miss being a geisha?" Sasuke asked, it was his turn for a question.

"Yes, of course." Neji replied, his mood brightening as he saw the shops that lined the streets of the village. Grabbing Sasuke's hand, Neji took off running dragging the short-haired boy behind him. "Kimono's kimono's--" Neji mumbled to himself scanning the  
shops. Finding a place he and Sasuke went inside. The walls were lined with beautifully sewn kimonos, much better than anything they had at the okiya.

Surprisingly, for the two boys, the kimonos were very cheap for such wonderful craftsmanship. Bowing to the woman, both boys left carrying their kimonos, quickly finding a shop that sold small make-up boxes. Of course the boxes were nothing like the ones the okiya had owned, but they would do for one festival. Maybe even a few other special events Itachi would allow them to attend. There they also picked up Jasmine, and  
Lavender scented powders. Sighing both turned to leave to find one last place that sold sandals, instead of the horrid sandals they had on now.

Looking up, Neji froze at the sight before him, noticing Neji was no longer paying attention to what he was saying Sasuke looked up also before quickly putting down his things and rushing forward.

"Oh gods! Haku!" Sasuke yelled excitedly wrapping his arms around the older geisha, completely shocking the boy. Neji followed much the same, putting down his things and rushing up to Deidara wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde.

"We've missed you so much!" Neji exclaimed, tears of joy springing to his eyes .

"Neji."

"Sasuke." came the shaky replies from Haku and Deidara.

"Why did you ever leave?" Deidara asked, pushing Neji away gently so he could take in the boy's appearance.

"Yes, we were so worried. You both look a mess." Haku said rather bluntly, making both former geisha look at the floor sheepishly.

"Come back to our home, we can explain everything then." Neji replied, smiling softly getting a nod in reply.

"While we are there though, we will groom you, this is no way for two former geisha to look." Deidara said, as the boys picked up their things before leading them from the shop and to their home. Completely forgetting about buying new sandals.

-----

**Itachi**

Looking at the sky Itachi sighed, ever since they had left Kyoto Neji and Sasuke had fell into a depression. It had made the older man feel horrible watching their sadness day after day. Itachi laid back letting the sun dance across his unusually pale skin. He really was happy that Neji and Sasuke had found something to be happy about. Even if it was a small festival.

Hearing laughter Itachi smiled, the boys were returning already. _'Hm, two unfamiliar laughs.'_ the dark haired man thought, sitting up to see who was with them. Old Samurai habits never really leaving him, two geisha were with them. _'They look oddly  
familiar.'_ he thought briefly, before standing to meet them.

"Who are your friends." Itachi asked taking the make-up boxes, carrying them inside.

"Oh this is Haku and Deidara. Haku, Deidara this is my older brother Itachi." Sasuke introduced setting his things down inside. Itachi stared wide eyed as both geisha shot him an intense glare, who knew someone so pretty could be so damn scary. Shaking lightly Itachi watched as all four sat with that insane grace, that seemed almost unnatural.

Shaking his head, Itachi decided it would be best to leave them to their own devices. The older man was afraid of what they may do if he messed something up.

"So start from the beginning." Haku said, grabbing a brush and water basin scrubbing Sasuke's dirty nails. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other before sighing, spilling everything that happened, to the two not-too-stunned geisha.

-----

**A/N**

Yet another chapter has been posted, and look it's the time skip I warned you about. But no, I know some of you didn't read this so. MEH! Wow I feel so psychotic tonight. Well that my cue to take some meds. lol

-Yuri


	30. Chapter 30

"So how is Garra and Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking up after explaining why they had to leave without notice.

"Don't know, they left right after you two did. Also without notice of course. Not even Zabuza knew where they went." Haku replied, Deidara had fallen silent somewhere in the conversation making Neji turn to get his hair fixed.

Pulling the long hair up in a simple pony tail, Deidara opened the small make-up box Neji had bought. Inside was the making for regular black khol, as well as pre-made colored khol. Smiling softly at this, Deidara flipped open the box with the kimono inside so he could see the color. _'Red?'_ He thought briefly before shaking his head mixing up the gloss for Neji's lips.

"So if you both aren't geisha anymore, than can I assume that you both were getting kimonos for the festival tonight?" Deidara asked lining Neji's eyes with simple black khol first, then above it he added red.

"Well, yes. Itachi finally let us get something for once, since he won't let us wear kimono any other time." Neji replied, hearing Itachi enter the house again, the older geisha didn't glare this time. Although even without glaring, Haku held a hair pin threateningly toward the dark haired man making him back out slowly.

All except Haku giggled at this, it was absolutely amusing to see someone who was so high ranked as a samurai, getting picked on by someone like a beautiful geisha. 

"Your so lucky Sasuke, your hair is naturally styled." Haku said softly brushing his fingers through the short yet soft locks of hair.

"We have to train new maiko thanks to you two boys, under normal circumstances we would've been able to retire soon, but no. You had to leave." Deidara said pouting.

"Sorry Aniki." Both boys replied bowing their heads. Sighing, Haku and Deidara watched the two sadly.

"It's ok, we know you didn't leave on purpose. I would've done the same for Zabuza." Haku replied looking at Deidara.

"Me too, I would've done the same also for Sasori-danna." Deidara replied, making the two smile softly.

-----

**Naruto & Gaara**

Sighing Naruto looked over at his red-headed friend from their hiding place, they had been searching for two years for two geisha that they didn't even know were still alive or not. Naruto could tell Gaara was losing his mind more than ever, he was on the brink of breaking. Despite all the smiles Naruto showed he wasn't far off himself.

Loosing Neji, and Sasuke had put both assassins off worse then they were before they had ever met the alluring geisha. Their current destination was a small village, so they could rest their body's, and hopefully their minds as well.

_'Ch, like that will ever Happen.'_ Naruto thought depressingly, shaking Gaara from his trance.

"Come on Tanuki-kun, we can't stop just yet." Naruto said softly, getting a weary glare from the red-head. Without saying anything in reply Gaara stood and took off running in the direction of the village. Shaking his head, the blonde took off running after him.

Reaching the edge of the village Naruto and Gaara froze, the village was in preparation for a festival. Which meant, no rest for them. Yet again, sighing Naruto raked his fingers through his hair.

"Come on Gaara we need to find a place to put our things." Naruto said softly, dredging his way through the village, everyone's favorite psychopath following close behind him. They stopped at the first hotel they saw, quickly paying the woman at the front desk before heading to their room, sighing happily Naruto fell onto his bed. _'Just a quick nap until the festival starts.'_ The blonde thought before falling into a  
deep slumber.

-----

**A/N**

Ok I sorta posted this up as Chapter 29. So sorry for any confusion I caused. Chapter 29 I didn't get till a second ago. In fact I didn't think I was at Chapter 30 yet.

-Yuri


	31. Chapter 31

Sasuke smiled at the familiar feeling of silk sliding across his skin, and the weight on his shoulders that accompanied it. Make-up was put on in the traditional geisha style, all except for the white paste and powder. Itachi wouldn't go as far as accepting that, looking over at the mirror in a shop window he passed by, Sasuke smiled even more. Looking more shy, then happy. He couldn't believe it had actually been two years since he had worn a kimono, or slipped into his thick sandals and fresh plain white tabis.

For a while there, Sasuke had began to wonder if he and Neji had ever been geisha. Sasuke heard a soft laugh from beside him, it was Neji.

"Stop ogling yourself Sasuke." Neji said smiling brightly. "It is amazing though isn't it. We never thought we would have to leave our lives as geisha. Yet here we are, stunned that we actually used to look like this." Neji said his look going solemn.

"I know how you feel." Sasuke replied, catching sight of Haku and Deidara both boys rushed toward them. "Haku! Your early." Sasuke said softly, getting a smile from the long haired man.

"Ah yes, well me and Deidara weren't just meeting you two." Haku giggled sitting down in the small tea-house, it wasn't quite dark yet so the festival was still just being set up.

"Then who?" Neji inquired looking over at Deidara sitting down at the table also, folding his legs beneath him properly.

"Zabuza and Sasori of course. Who else would drag us to a tiny town just for a festival." Deidara said with a grin, soon after said dannas walked into the tea-house. Both men were greeted with the warm smiles of Deidara and Haku.

Neji and Sasuke watched as Haku and Deidara cuddled up to their dannas happily. Both boys' expressions changed to ones of great sadness, looking up from their happiness Haku and Deidara took in the appearance of the other two, also taking on a look of  
sadness.

"Zabuza-sama, did Naruto tell you where he was heading before he left." Sasuke spoke up softly, making the tall man look at him for a moment.

"Well actually he didn't, he didn't even tell me he was leaving. I figured him and his friend were in trouble. What was that little red-head's name?" Zabuza said getting a thoughtful look.

"Gaara." Neji replied, looking at his hands.

"Gaara?" Sasori piped in suddenly interested in the topic.

"Yes he was going to become Neji's danna." Deidara informed his danna.

"I see, must be a different Gaara. The Gaara I know would never let someone close to him, let alone volunteer being a danna for geisha." Sasori said turning his attention from the blond geisha and everyone else around him again.

Neji's eyes lit up at this, "You know something about him? Please, you must tell me." Neji said excitedly leaning across the table closer to Sasori.

"I told you it's not the--" Sasori started before Neji held a hand in his face stopping his words.

"No you don't understand, the Gaara I was pursuing to be my danna was like that. Completely cold, well for the most part." Neji replied, "So please, just tell me if you know anything." Neji pleaded, and Sasori shook his head in a bored manner.

"I don't know the where abouts of my cousin. I haven't seen him since he was a child, and even then he didn't exhibit emotions to often. So how is it that you ebbed the ice from his heart when no one else could?" Sasori replied, looking at Neji skeptically.

"I don't know how honestly." Neji replied closing his eyes letting letting his long lashes brush against his cheeks.

"Hn." Came the curt reply.

"It's getting dark the festival is starting." Sasuke intervened, before standing with a grace only geisha possessed. Haku followed, as did Neji and Deidara. Behind them was Sasori and Zabuza.

All six walked down the brightly colored streets of the festival, the four geisha; well two geisha and two retired geisha; were talking amongst themselves and laughing. Looking up Sasuke caught sight of wonderful blond, and blue eyes he had dreamed of for the past two years.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed, before running toward the blond who had just turned to face away from Sasuke. Then suddenly, the blond took off running, Sasuke opened his mouth to yell. But no sound came, it immediately died in his throat, Sasuke chased him even  
after his chest started to burn. He chased the blond right into an ally where he seemingly disappeared.

_'Am I imagining things? Do I miss him that much?'_ Sasuke thought, looking around and seeing there was no way for anyone to have escaped back there. Leaning heavily back against the wall Sasuke sighed softly, trembling slightly and sliding slowly down the wall he was propped up on.

Placing his hands over his face, Sasuke drew his knees close to his chest, before releasing a choked sob.

-----

**Naruto**

Naruto leaned up against a wall trying to catch his breath, _'Who the hell was following me? Damn I should have looked at the chaser.'_ Naruto thought  
to himself pushing off of the wall deciding looking for Gaara would be a good idea. His psychotic little red-head needed to be watched over more often now since his murderous tendencies had picked up double time.

Peeking from the top of the building he was hiding on Naruto saw a dark little curled up figure sitting in the shadows. Naruto could hear the sound of soft sobs coming from the little creature as he watched it.

Biting his lip, Naruto sat back thinking on his options of whether or not he should actually go out and see what was wrong. _'Ch, like I would be any good at comforting. I've never done anything good in my life.'_ Naruto thought depressingly.

After a moment more of hesitation, Naruto heard whoever it was, slide up the wall and sniffle. Looking back from on top of the building Naruto watched as it stumbled to stand. He decided it would be ok if he came out from hiding, so he jumped down from the top of the short building.

Moving forward, Naruto tried to see the figure when it came at him he moved to the side letting it fall to the ground. Looking up at Naruto, the blond could now see Sasuke giving him a teary eyed look. "Sasuke." Naruto breathed out completely shocked.

Without further words, Sasuke stood attempting to run away feeling Naruto grab hold of him. "Let go!" Sasuke yelled, tears falling freely from his eyes as he tried to push Naruto away.

"No, never again." Naruto mumbled holding Sasuke even tighter, pressing his face against Sasuke's neck.

"Why were you avoiding me? Why did you run from me?" Sasuke asked weakly stopping his struggles but not relaxing against the blond.

"I didn't know it was you. Honest." Naruto replied honestly, "I've missed you so much Sasuke. Please say you won't leave me again, please. I'm loosing my mind without you, literally." Naruto pleaded to the short-haired raven, not relinquishing his hold on him.

Sasuke relaxed, closing his eyes as he rested his head back on Naruto's shoulder. "I've missed you also." Sasuke whispered in the dark before turning in Naruto's arms pulling the blond toward some light.

Sasuke watched in awe as he traced a pale thin hand across Naruto's face, and through blond hair. With his fingertips, Sasuke traced every whisker mark on Naruto's face. He was trying to memorize the blond completely.

"I've dirtied your kimono." Naruto said breaking Sasuke from his trance, as he stared at the dirt covered kimono. Looking down, Sasuke realized this fact to be true. Smiling softly Sasuke looked away slightly.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Sasuke replied laying his head on Naruto's chest, listening to the blond's heartbeat. "Oh yes, by the way--" Sasuke started lifting his head from Naruto's chest looking at the lovely blue eyes. "--do you know where Gaara is?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Naruto knitted his eye brows together, "Why?" he asked.

"Neji of course, I wasn't the only one who was upset." Sasuke replied, looking at the floor.

"I see, would you like me to lead you to where he should be?" Naruto asked, getting a short nod in reply. Smiling softly, Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's thin waist.

-----

**A/N**

Ok it's been awhile since I've posted a new chapter. Still busy with everything. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

-Yuri


	32. Chapter 32

Gaara glared at all passerbys of the bar, before downing another bottle of sake. Humans were hateful creatures, evil and cruel. After all, what other explanation was the red-head to come up with? Why else would they dare rip the light in his heart away?

Resting his forehead on the table, Gaara closed his dark rimmed eyes. Feeling so tired, but unwilling to surrender to sleep. Ever since Neji had disappeared his nightmares had worsened, groaning Gaara stood from his table moving outside of the bar.

Looking down the street he could see Naruto, he was with some unnameable person. What shocked Gaara though was the happy look on his friends face, he hadn't seen that look on the blond's face in so very long.

Walking forward to meet Naruto, Gaara kept scanning the person Naruto had his arm wrapped around in hopes of figuring out who it could be. _'Probably just another prostitute.'_ Gaara thought with distaste.

Upon closer inspection though Gaara froze in shock at the sight, it was Sasuke walking with Naruto. So that meant Neji was here somewhere. 

"Hello Gaara-sama, so nice to see you again." Sasuke greeted using trained politeness, that never really ever faded over the years.

"Where's Neji?" Gaara asked calmly realizing that the long-haired boy was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, somewhere among the people in the festival. You can come with us if you want. To find him that is, he's wearing a light purple kimono with a winter scene on it." Sasuke said softly seeing the eager look on the red-head's face.

Naruto and Sasuke kept walking, knowing the red-head would follow.

-----

**Neji**

Some point after Sasuke had ran off, Neji had broken away from the two older geisha also. He couldn't be around such happy people, not that he didn't want them  
to have happiness. It was just painful to watch them knowing his happiness would be gone forever.

Looking over at one of the festival's many stands Neji saw children piled around a small bowl trying to catch fish with paper nets. Neji smiled softly watching them get mad and buy another net to try again at catching a fish.

He had never been given a chance as a child to play such games, since his family apparently didn't care all that much about him. No, that was a lie, they cared. Sort of, the Hyuuga family business had been in need of business. Being an orphan, and part of the branch family Neji was the first to go.

Such sad memories, filled the long-haired boy as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Shaking out of his thoughts Neji shook his head sadly before continuing back along the street before feeling someone grab his arm and pull him into an ally.

A hand was placed over his mouth simultaneously to muffle the scream Neji let out. Being pinned against a wall Neji looked scared at his captor.

Letting out a soft gasp, Neji felt the hand removed from his mouth slowly as tears of happiness filled his eyes. "You scared me you jerk." Neji said softly laying his head on the others chest.

"I'm sorry, I scared you like that." came the reply as a hand went up to Neji face wiping away the tears softly.

-----

**A/N**  
Now I shall take the time and laugh, cause I left you all on a cliffie. Hahahahahahaha...

-Yuri


	33. Chapter End

Neji giggled as he was led blindly to some unknown place. "Itachi-sama, where are we going?" Neji asked once again, feeling the gentle push on his shoulders leading him to his destination.

"For the millionth time, if I wanted you to know. I would have never blindfolded you in the first place." Itachi said softly, leading the long haired boy to a small quiet area. "Ok now I will leave in 3... 2... 1..." with that Itachi removed the blindfold from Neji eyes, quickly ducking out of the room.

Looking back where Itachi had been behind him Neji stared shocked, before turning his attention to what had been in front of him. "Gaara!" Neji squeeled with joy rushing quickly toward the red-head. When Neji reached out to wrap his arms around him though, Gaara recoiled out of instinct.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked a bit saddened. "Are you not happy to see me?" Neji continued, looking at the ground

"No, that's not it. Honest. I just, I haven't had any real human contact in a long time." Gaara replied, stepping closer to the long haired boy feeling a little edge ebb off.

"Oh Gaara." Neji said softly lookinh up at the red-head. "I've missed you for so long. I wish I had been there to keep this from happening. This mistrust, and lack of human contact for so long." Neji said softly reaching out to Gaara, this time more slow and careful as to not frighten the other away.

Creeping his hand ever so slowly, Neji's hand touched Gaara's face ever so softly. This time the red-head didn't recoil. Instead he leaned into the warmth of Neji's hand. "You feel so nice, still so soft." Gaara commented, more to himself, but making Neji blush none the less. Neji swallowed hard as he watched the red-heads deadly calm exspression.

"T-thank you, I was begining to think that any longer and you find me unatractive. I mean all these years of actual labor." Neji replied nervously, Gaara's eyes snapped open at this. He could never imagine ever finding Neji unattractive.

"Neji make me feel again, make me feel... human... please." Gaara begged taking Neji's hand in his own, kissing the soft palm. Melting in response to the plea, Neji was at a loss as to what to do. Nodding ever so slightly Neji shakily lifted his hands to Gaara's shirt, motioning for the red-head to remove the offending garmet.

Once the shirt was lying on the floor Neji proceeded to gently run his fingers along each of the scars, marring the other's body. Gaara released a shaky breath as the other did so. Looking into the red-heads eyes for a sort of conformation to continue, Neji suddenly felt very nervous of his actions. Neji's hands continued to lightly ghost over the pale, pale skin, until his hands reached the waistband of Gaara's pants. Just as he was about to hook his fingers beneath the fabric and tug down, Gaara's hands quickly went to Neji's wrists preventing the boy from going any further.

"No, not tonight." Gaara insisted, getting a small timid nod in reply.

"Gaa-kun, are you going to leave this place?" Neji asked, his head was bowed, as he watched his hands play with the waist band of Gaara's pants.

"I..." the red-head paused thinking about his response. "I don't really know." Gaara replied honestly.

"No! Please don't leave!" Neji yelled frantically his hands encircling the red-head's wrist.

"Well how much work could really be in such a small villiage for an assassin?" Gaara asked raising a non-existant eyebrow.

"Then become something else. You could live with us, whatever it is just please stay." Neji pleaded running his hands through Gaara's bright red locks. "Your loosing your mind because of all this, please just settle down with me." Gaara stared in the pleading eyes of the one he had come to long for.

"I couldn't, all I know how to be is an assassin." Gaara quipped pitifully.

"Well, then you will learn."

"I can't." came the insistant reply.

"Then if you won't even try to stay with me, I also can not and will not follow you. Leave this villiage Gaara, because after this night I can no longer stand to be around you." Neji said calmly before turning and walking from the room, on the inside he was in peices and tears threatened to overflow. The former geisha just bit his lip as he continued to force his legs into moving.

-----

**Next Morning**

Naruto smiled sitting up in his bed looking out the window, his things were already packed. He would move into the small home with Sasuke, of course him and Itachi would have to make the home bigger. To accomidate more people living there, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Gaara was already up that morning, he was watching Naruto calmly. "What are you so damn cheery about?" Gaara asked, the blounde beamed a bright smile at him.

"I'm going to move in with Sasuke today." Naruto replied his smile turned calm, peaceful almost.

"What? Whatever for?" Gaara asked sitting up to watch the blounde. Naruto sighed before turning his attention to his red-headed friend.

"Come on Gaara, we can't do this forever. Almost all of the Demon Nine have been caught and killed. Gaara, I don't want to die, not if I can be with Sasuke instead. Why don't you come with me? Stay with Neji, I know you want to. There is something special about those two they can heal like no one else ever has." Naruto pleaded, trying his hardest to convince the red-head to come with him.

Gaara looked away, "No, I can't." Naruto sighed sadly, a forlorn look crossing his face as he hoisted bag over his shoulder before stepping outside of the room.

"Please think about it." Naruto said softly before shutting the door behind him.

-----

**Sasuke**

Sasuke smiled softly as he greeted Naruto at the door, it was night so everyone who had visited had already left to go to their suites in town. "I'm so glad you decided to come stay with us." Sasuke spoke softly wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck in a quick embrace before leading the blounde into his home.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Naruto replied sweetly, noticing a sad looking Neji passing them by to go sit on the porch.

-----

**Neji**

Neji sighed as he sat on the porch his sights on the stars, and his thoughts on a certain red-head. Neji wondered why Gaara had to be so stubborn, and why he couldn't just try and stay. Neji supposed that it for the best for Gaara. Looking out toward the town, Neji's thoughts turned to Sasuke and Naruto. Thoughts of the happy couple made his chest constrict painfully.

It made him feel so completely lonely. Then he began to think about Itachi, the older man was equally as lonely, Neji thought to himself. How did he deal with it day after day? Sighing, the long-haired boy began to try and warm his now cold body. Only it was to no avail, as the slim boy couldn't warm himself.

Standing slowly, gracefully, Neji turned to walk into his small home, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instantly the boy was tense at the feeling, and he wanted to scream, but couldn't.

Instead tears began to fall from his eyes, unexpectantly, and he couldn't understan why. _'Gaara should be here, he should protect me!'_ Neji thought in frustration and slight fear. Turning tensely to face the person who was preventing him from entering his home, Neji stood shocked.

Quickly a pale hand came up and wiped away the long-haired boys tears. "Crying doesn't suit you." came the melow whisper.

Neji smiled happily before throwing himself onto a happy red-head. "I can't believe you came!" Neji exclaimed feeling his stomach doing flips.

"Naruto got mad at me also, so of course I thought about it. Maybe you were both right, my life needs a... change." Gaara explained looking at his surroundings. Sighing, Neji turned Gaara's attention back to himself.

"Come on, you can come warm me up." Neji said with a sly grin, lacing his fingers with Gaara's before dragging the red-head inside. _'Maybe everthing will really be alright.'_ Neji thought to himself happily.

-----

**A/N**  
Alright I know it took me forever to finish but I couldn't think of anything to end it with. So I hope this is good enough for you all. I mean you sure waited long enough.

-Yuri


End file.
